


金时短篇汇总

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Summary: 可能略微混入一些切言要素
Relationships: Gilgamesh/Tohsaka Tokiomi
Kudos: 5





	1. 只是单纯地想写情人节贺而已标题一类的细节就忽略吧

**Author's Note:**

> 没头没尾的转生梗  
> 情人节贺

我是谁。

这里是哪里。

又黑，又冷，跑不出去的混沌。

这里是哪里。

我又是谁。

——远坂、时臣……

谁、谁的声音。

——你忘了吗……

你是谁。我忘了什么。我又是谁。

——你忘了你为了自己的执念而葬送了多少人的未来……

我……葵、樱……

——你忘了你为了达成悲愿连弟子的痛苦都没有察觉……

……绮礼……

——你忘了你为了最后的目的，甚至想杀了……

……不，别说了，不要再说下去了。

——只不过你的伎俩在他面前不过是场愚蠢的游戏，他想杀掉你甚至根本不需自己动手……

求求你不要再说了，不要再说了！我……我其实……

——你忘了吗，最后金丹剑刺穿心脏的感觉……

我没有、我怎么能……！

——你忘了吗，他到最后都不曾正视过你的冰冷的眼神……

我……我……

“……时臣……”

——你忘了吗，直到终结，你都一事无成的，过往……

……我……

“……喂……时臣……”

——你忘了吗……

——远坂，时臣——

“醒过来啊时臣！”

猛地睁眼，直直撞入视线的是那双如血般鲜红的眼。那红色如火，直烧得他左心口的位置如同撕裂般的疼痛。远坂时臣几乎是触电般从床上弹了起来，右手心死死压着自己的疼得停不下来的左胸口，瞪大双眼却找不到焦点，只是大口大口喘着粗气。

他的旁边，吉尔伽美什小心翼翼地凑上来，极度轻柔地像对待易碎品一样环抱住了他。

然而时臣却在吉尔伽美什触碰到他身体的一瞬间开始猛烈地挣扎，就像一条被捉出了水的鱼。

“……别碰我……”

他浑身颤抖着想要挣开吉尔伽美什的怀抱。

“别碰我！”

但吉尔伽美什却不为所动，任凭他如何挣扎都没有松开自己的臂膀。

“……没事了时臣，没事了……”

如若哄一个受了惊吓的孩子那般，吉尔伽美什将无论如何也镇定不下来的时臣紧紧按在怀里，并在他耳边声声细语。

“我在你身边，我会在你身边，没事了，没事了啊，时臣。”

就这样一遍遍一遍遍地重复着安慰的话语，许久，时臣才慢慢安静了下来。

找回理智的时臣整个人脱力地瘫在了吉尔伽美什怀里，额前的发因为冷汗而贴在脑门，呼吸也依然有些不稳。

“……王……”

他用惊魂未定的沙哑声音唤着，吉尔伽美什则握住了他的手作为回应。

“啊啊，我在这里，时臣。”

仿佛溺水之人抓住了岸边的卢苇，时臣一下子紧紧回握住了吉尔伽美什的手，握得吉尔伽美什都有些疼。

“王、王……”

时臣虚弱地唤着他的王，眼泪毫无抑制地便开始顺着眼角流。

“……求你……”

他抽噎着，语句都不成调子。

“不要杀我……不要、杀我……”

而吉尔伽美什只是沉默着，又紧了紧自己的双臂，任由时臣的眼泪沾湿了自己胸前的衣襟。

“……冷静下来了吗。”

“……嗯……”

吉尔伽美什搂着时臣半靠在床上，感受着时臣平稳下来的气息扑在自己颈间。

“又是噩梦吗。”

他轻声问。

时臣微微点头，发梢扫过吉尔伽美什脸侧，痒痒的。

“……嗯，那个，关于之前的……”

吉尔伽美什长长叹口气。

“……真是，总也不见好啊。”

时臣的身子缩了缩。

“……十分、抱歉……”

“……不，我没有责怪你的意思啊。”

吉尔伽美什拍拍他的头以示安慰。

“只是每次都看你这么痛苦，我也着急啊。”

顿了顿。

“更何况，是在这情人节的早上呐。”

对话突然断了几秒。

“……诶？”

时臣稍稍抬起头来，很是诧异地向上眺看着吉尔伽美什。

吉尔伽美什无奈一笑，却不知自己笑容中宠溺更多一些。

“你啊，果然对这种事情毫无关心呢……情人节啊，今天是。”

说的时候还特意强调了“情人节”三字。

向下一瞄，果不其然看见时臣带着点儿小迷糊的恍悟的表情。

“……是这样啊……”

时臣似是自语地喃喃。

“情人节……是该、送巧克力？”

“是啊。”

吉尔伽美什说着，伸手从床头柜上摸来一个包装朴素的小盒子放到时臣眼前。

“所以啊，今天早上绮礼他们已经来送过了啊。”

“……诶？绮礼吗？”

时臣有些愣地接过那个盒子，晃了晃，听见里面传出哗啦啦的声响。

“啊啊，说是自己做的。还说因为你喜欢吃甜的，所以特地多做了两块啊。”

“啊，那可真是……不过为什么……”

“他们来的太早了，说是不想吵醒你，就没按门铃，给我打的电话。”

吉尔伽美什很是不满地努努嘴。

“真是的，不能吵醒你，就能吵醒我吗。没良心的家伙。”

时臣听罢，噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“倒是绮礼的作风呢。”

然后瞄到吉尔伽美什又好气又好笑的表情之后终于收了笑声。

“不过他们为什么来这么早啊？”

“说是要一起去温泉，早点走路上好走。”

吉尔伽美什回想起绮礼站在门口时那种明明没有表情却又无处不散发着甜蜜气场的样子便一阵恶寒。

“没想到绮礼那家伙也会和什么人去温泉了啊……卫宫也真是不简单哪……”

“呵呵，是呢。”

时臣将手上的盒子交回给吉尔伽美什，笑得眼角出现细细的纹路，纹路里藏着早晨清暖的阳光。

“那孩子现在能这样幸福，真是太好了。”

“……啊啊。”

吉尔伽美什指尖挑着时臣柔软的栗色卷发，突然说道：

“你也会的。”

时臣一时怔忡。

“诶？”

吉尔伽美什轻笑，不动声色地将时臣搂得更紧了一些。

“我说，你也会那样的幸福的——和我在一起，呐。”

时臣的笑稍微褪下去几分。

“……这样的我，可以吗？”

梦里的——亦或说之前现实的场景又开始浮现，模糊了眼前的画面。

“这样愚笨的、无聊的、一事无成的我……说不定哪天，就会让王感到厌烦……”

“没有那回事。”

铺天盖地涌来的混沌画面蓦地便被一抹灿金打散。再度回过神来，时臣发现自己已被吉尔伽美什一个翻身压在了身下。

他看见吉尔伽美什的红色的眼里，是满满的、满满的自己。

“别胡思乱想啊，时臣。”

吉尔伽美什说，一字一句的郑重。

“我说过我不会离开你那便是不会，你只要相信我就行了，别的什么都不用想——明白吗？”

时臣定定地看着吉尔伽美什，唇瓣几度开合。

“……我……”

吉尔伽美什一个挑眉。

“说‘是’。”

时臣眨了眨眼，最终脸上绽开一朵小小的笑容。

“……是的，王。”

“这就是了。”

吉尔伽美什满意地勾起嘴角，在时臣额上印上一吻。随后又躺会时臣身边，重新将他搂回自己怀里。

“说来啊，今天情人节想怎么过？”

时臣的脑袋在吉尔伽美什胸口蹭了蹭，似是在找最舒适的位置。

“和王在一起，怎么都好。”

“……是吗。”

吉尔伽美什笑了笑，看了看表。

“那么你就先再睡一会儿吧。刚才的噩梦，没睡好吧？”

“……唔、嗯……”

一下子放松下来，确实又有缕缕倦意卷上来。时臣软软地应着，闭上了眼。

“睡吧。”

吉尔伽美什搂着他，轻轻抚摩着他的肩膀处。

“我陪你。”

“……”

而回答他的，只有规律的寝息了。

吉尔伽美什微笑，明知时臣已经入梦，却还是轻声说道：

“情人节快乐啊，时臣。”

而这次，大概是梦见了什么好事了吧，睡梦中的时臣的嘴角，悄悄地开出了一朵微笑的花。

——Happy Valentine andI love You。

【终】


	2. 突发战车男设定无意义小短篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *吉尔伽美什x远坂时臣。不拆不逆。雷者自行退散。
> 
> *战车男设定。外加一点暗杀教室的声优梗。帅气的闪闪和优雅的时臣都不存在，慎。
> 
> *时臣和闪闪交往中。没有葵夫人存在。慎。
> 
> *没头没尾小短篇。笨蛋情侣的腻歪日常。慎。

……好像（似ている）。

吉尔伽美什塞着耳机，两眼死死盯着眼前的屏幕，微皱起了眉。

屏幕上，栗色发丝暗红瞳孔的男人正邪魅地挑起嘴角，露出一种让人脊背发冷的微笑。

——只不过是略加教育罢了。

男人这样说，眼中沉着阴冷的光。

他不自觉地扭动了一下后背。

……果然、好像。

屏气凝神地又继续盯了一会儿屏幕，然后在男人又一次内心独白的时候一下子按下了暂停扯下了耳机，啪地一下合上笔电抓起来夹在腋下，而后几步冲出了那扇不到迫不得已绝对不会踏出去的房门。

……那个男人的声音，难道不是时臣吗？！

吉尔伽美什有些不爽——不，真要说的话，是很不爽。

……时臣那家伙，竟然瞒着自己去做了这种声优的工作？！……不，虽然说本来自己对时臣平时去做什么工作也没有太大兴趣……但是、但是那可是声优啊？！把声音放在动画里面，一下子就同时给那么多人听的声优啊？！一声招呼都不打，就去做了这样的事情——

“喂，时臣！！！”

他咣当推开平时自己绝对不会进入的书斋的房门，几步走到坐在书桌前处理公文的男人面前，一把将笔记本的屏幕举到男人鼻尖前，并且抑制不住音量地大声喊起来。

“——这是什么情况，给我说明一下！！！”

——还把不把自己这个王放在眼里了？！

然而。

“……哈……”

和自己的愤慨相对的，是男人瞪着屏幕的茫然的脸。

“这个是……”

碧蓝的眼睛快速地眨了好一会儿，才终于慢慢浮现出些搞清楚状况的神色。

“……啊啊，是这个啊……”

男人说着，脸上的表情一点点地由茫然变成了带着些羞耻的微笑。

“……已经播出了啊。”

这样，安定地说出了有点脱线的话。

他觉得浑身的气一下便卸掉了三四分，但仍然靠着那剩下的六七分强扯下脸，冷声质问道：

“所以说，这到底是什么状况？！”

男人的目光从屏幕挪到了自己的脸上，仍然柔软而带着一些羞涩。

“……果然，被王察觉到了吗？”

“……”

身上的气又卸掉三四分。他用鼻腔轻哼了一声。

“说什么察觉不察觉，你该不会认为作为王的我会认不出你的声音吧，时臣？”

男人先是一愣，然后低下头轻轻笑了几声。

“……是呢。这可真是失礼了。”

剩下两三分的气也随着男人好听的笑声轻飘飘地散在空气里了。

“……所以说，到底是怎么回事啊？这个动画。你竟然会去做声优的工作什么的……”

“让您吃惊了吗？”

“当然了啊！……一直在家闭门不出处理文书工作的你，偏偏去做这样的事情什么的……”

男人又轻轻笑了几声。

“……只是这一次而已的。刚好有个在负责这个动画制作的友人，一时兴起找到我说觉得我和这个角色的气场非常吻合，如果可以的话可以去试一试……其实，即使是我也没想会就这样被采用、而且还播出了啊。”

顿了顿。

“……那个、怎么样呢……？关于我的声音、什么的……”

带着点儿小紧张又带着点儿小期待地这样问了。

“……唔、”

他收回仍然端在男人面前的笔电，又扫了一眼暂停了的屏幕，然后啪嗒一声合上，随手放在了男人铺满公文的桌上。

“还不赖（悪くはない）。”

尽量公允地给出了这样的评价，在看到男人放松下去的表情之后却又撇了撇嘴。

“……虽然还不赖，但是（悪くはないが）。”

男人的表情一下子又僵了起来。

他因为随着自己的话语而一喜一忧的男人而心中暗笑，但表面上仍然维持着并不愉快的样子。

“……我不喜欢（我は気に入らん）。”

毫不容情地说出了这样的话。

男人的眉毛看上去是有些失望地耷拉下去了。

“……是这样吗。”

虽然仍然在微笑，但声音里面已经明显少了刚才的劲头儿。

“果然不是专业的话，还是无法做到这样的事情呢……对于王这样的爱好者来说，一定听起来很不舒服吧……真是做了不好的事情呢……”

越到后来，语调越黯淡下去了。

他站在那里，默默欣赏够了男人这样失落的反应，才再一次张口：

“不是这个意思。”

“……诶？”

男人倏地微微歪起了头。

“那是……”

他再度轻哼一声。

“我是说，我不喜欢你这种都不跟我说一声就去做这种事的行为啊。”

理所当然地这样说，但男人的表情却仍然充满困惑。

“……可是，王不是一直对我的工作不感兴趣……”

“那是说你那些无趣的文书工作。那些废纸一样的东西根本不值得进入我的视线。但是这次这个性质可是完全不同啊。”

“……哪里不同……？”

“……啧。你可真是愚笨的男人啊，时臣。”

有些不耐烦地啧舌。

“这次可是声音啊，声音！——你明白吗时臣，你去配了这个音，就等于把你的声音播给所有在看这个动画的人听了不是吗！”

“……诶……”

但是男人还是一副完全没有开窍的样子。

“……那又怎么”

“……啊啊，真是的！你可真是麻烦啊！”

再也忍不了这样延延没有结果的问答，他伸手便给了男人头顶一个象征性的手刀。

“所以说！我是在说，你的声音明明应该是只属于我一个人的啊！！！”

“……诶、诶……？……”

男人因为手刀的冲击一下缩了下头。再次慢慢抬起头来的时候，脸上困惑的表情只剩了一一半儿，另一半儿则化成了眼神中的热度，在那碧蓝的眸子里面摇晃着。

“……但、但是……我的声音的话，平时绮礼也……”

“……绮礼就算了（綺礼はいいんだ）。”

“……算了啊（いいのですか）……”

“……不，虽然不好，但是先算了（いや、よくないが、いいんだ）。……总而言之！”

意识到被对方带入了奇怪的问答之中，于是清了清嗓子重新开启了话头。

“我对于你的声音被其他那么多杂种都听见了这件事情表示非常不满意！——明白了吗？”

“……”

男人脸上还存有的困惑也全部化成了热度染上了男人的眼角眉梢。

“……明白了。王。”

这样，视线有些不稳地扫在自己脸上地，微微笑着回答。

他觉得自己身上的某种特殊的燥热一下子便被点燃了。

“……时臣、”

“……啊、实际上，王。”

而正在自己犹豫着要不要立刻就将自己身体中乱窜的冲动发散出来的时候，男人又突然发了声。

“虽然您说不中意这件事情，我以后大概也不会去做了，但是……您能听一下我这次会接这个邀请的原因吗？”

他一愣。

“……是什么？”

“……那是因为、因为您一直都说我的工作无聊，而喜欢看动画……”

男人抿了抿唇瓣，微微撇过脸去，有些不好意思地说道。

“——所以我想、如果我也试着做这样的事情的话，是不是就能和王的距离稍微拉近一点呢——这样……”

脑中最后维持着的那根线终于啪地一下绷断了。

“……时臣你这家伙（時臣め）！”

他咬牙切齿地喊出了男人的名字，抬起男人的下巴，吻了上去。

[Fin.]


	3. 突发战车男设定无意义小短篇2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *吉尔伽美什x远坂时臣。不拆不逆。雷者自行退散。
> 
> *战车男设定。两个人一起看UBW15话的梗。
> 
> *时臣和闪闪交往中。没有葵夫人存在。慎。
> 
> *没头没尾小短篇。笨蛋情侣的腻歪日常。慎。

动画进入ED的时候，吉尔伽美什终于将一直吊在嗓子眼儿的一口气吐了出来。

舒畅的“呼——”的一声，在ED悲情的曲调里面显得有些突兀，但是他却一点儿都没有在意。

……果然，英雄王还是很帅的（やっぱり、英雄王は格好いいものだ）。

回想着动画里面酣畅淋漓的打斗场景，他觉得自己本就没有完全平复的心跳又一次加速了起来。

虽然在曾经自己打游戏的时候就已经感叹了无数次英雄王的帅气，但被动画这样精良地做出来之后感觉还是大不一样。端正的面容，凌人的傲气，不逊的言语，还有无穷无尽闪着金光的宝具——所有这些，都让他感到无法用语言表达的亢奋。虽然说那家伙毫无怜悯地便虐杀了那人造人的少女以及她的servant，但这丝毫不能影响他对他的憧憬——不如说，甚至还让他觉得这个角色更有魅力了。

……嗯，果然英雄王就是很帅气。不愧是自己这么多年来唯一看上的男性角色。

他在心中难以平复的激动之中第一百八十次的下了这样的结论，兀自满意地点了点头。然后。

“怎样，时臣？”

偏过脑袋，满是期待地问向愣是被自己拉过来一起看这一集动画的男人。

“很帅吧？”

然而。

“……”

意料之外地，却在仍然盯着马上就要放完ED的电视屏幕的男人脸上看到了像是在沉思着什么的神色。

……有点奇怪。

他盯着男人看了一会儿，在发现自己完全没有办法推测出男人为什么会露出这样的表情之后微微蹙起了眉。

从自己的经验来看，这个完美地活在三次元的男人是从未对二次元的作品产生过“啊啊，是么”以外的感想的。虽然自己之前也有拉着他陪自己看动画，但每次看完之后他除了微笑附和的自己评论以外就再不会说出更多了。一开始自己还曾经期待过能不能把男人也拉入二次元的大坑，但后来慢慢地也就放弃了。——本来，能让这个从来不会自主打开电视的男人坐在自己身边完整地把20分钟的一集动画看完，就已经是惊人的成就了。

……所以其实，这一次自己也没有对男人抱有“微笑附和”以外的任何期待的。会向男人询问“如何”也不过就是因为激动随口说出来的而已。

……但是没想到，会在男人脸上看到这种之前从来没有看到过的表情、什么的啊……

ED放完了。回到待机状态的电视中不再有任何声音流出。房间里面一片突然造访的安静。

男人脸上仍然保持着那种像在思索什么的神情。

他随手摸过遥控器按下了“off”按钮。

男人因为突如其来的黑色屏幕一个眨眼，才终于回过神来地转头，将目光放在了自己身上。

“……十分抱歉。王。不小心发呆了。”

虽然在微笑着道歉，但表情却一点都没有释然。

他摇了一下头。

“……没关系。……倒是你时臣，会因为一个动画发呆什么的也是很稀奇啊。在想什么？”

男人歪了一下头。碧蓝的眼睛眯起来，像是在斟酌语句。

“……那位王者、”

过了一会儿才这样说道。

“……那位王者，就是王一直所憧憬的角色吧？”

“……啊啊。”

虽然不知道男人到底想要表达什么，但还是点了点头。

“我就是因为他才自称‘王’的啊。”

“……是这样吗。”

男人的眉角微微下垂，蓝眸里面泛着点点困惑地看着自己。

而他也同样不解其意地看着对方。

“……到底怎么了时臣。会因为一个角色而这样欲言又止的可不像你啊。”

顿了一下，突然想起什么似地挑高了一边的眉毛。

“……你可不要告诉我，你对他虐杀了那个小姑娘而感到不满啊（よもやお前、その小娘が無様に殺されたのに不満を感じたではあるまいな）。”

……自己差点儿都忘了，这个人物因为这一点而颇受非议的事实。虽然在自己看来，玩乐似地杀死人造人的小姑娘这件事情对他的魅力不能折损半分，但毕竟也有很多人并不能接受这个设定，从而对这个人物产生厌恶。

……难道说，眼前的男人也有着和那些杂种一样的想法吗。

他这样想着，暗暗咬住了后牙。

——只要他敢说出一句类似这样的话语，今晚自己就一定要让绮礼做最辣的那种麻婆豆腐给他吃。

并且在心中近乎恶毒地做出了这样的决定。

不过。

“……不，并不是那样……”

男人很快便否定了自己的猜测。

他松下一口气，将心中已经开始冒热气的激辛麻婆豆腐推到了一边。

“那是怎么了？”

“……”

男人抿了抿唇，似乎是下意识地又转头看了电视屏幕一眼，虽然那里除了一片黑色什么都没有。

“……那位王者的表情……”

迟疑着这样说，看回自己的目光微微摇晃着。

“……那位王者的表情，不知道为什么，看起来很寂寞（あの王様の顔は、なぜかとても、寂しいと見えました）。”

——寂寞。

因为这个完全没有想到的词汇，他微微睁大了双眼。

男人的表情虽然有些困惑，但却十分认真。

他张了张口想说什么，最终还是默默地合上了。

……这应该是第一次自己给男人看有关这个角色的作品。而且没头没尾就这样一集，自己从没有对男人说起过关于这个角色更多的背景设定。

但是他却告诉自己，这个角色的表情十分“寂寞”——不是“帅气”，也不是“残酷”，而偏偏是这一个乍一听和这个角色完全不搭调的词汇。

他觉得自己完全不能隐藏起自己此时的惊愕。

而男人也像是不能完全说明其中因由地摆出一个为难的笑脸。

“……很疼（痛かったのです）。”

突然莫名地说出这样的话，男人用右手按上了左胸。

“虽然不知道为什么，但是刚才，在看到那位王者最后的表情的时候，突然觉得心脏很疼。”

停了一下，脸上的笑容更加的迷茫。

“……听起来很奇怪吧。看着动画突然会觉得心脏很疼什么的。……但是是真的。在看到那位王者的表情的时候，突然就觉得心脏像是被什么尖锐的东西刺过一样疼。……然后在那个疼痛过后，没有来由地，就是这样觉得了——啊啊，那位王者，一定是觉得很寂寞吧——这样。”

“……”

他愣愣地听着男人的话，一时没能做出任何反应。

而男人许是将自己的没有反应当成了否定，慌张而尴尬地错开了视线。

“……啊、真是抱歉……明明什么都不知道，却说出了这样不懂装懂的话……请一定不要在意——”

“……不。”

打断男人道歉的话，他略微平复了一下内心的讶异，想了想，道：

“你说的事情倒也不是不对……但是啊，时臣。那个男人可是干了很多不可理喻的事情的人啊。”

“……？”

“十年前的圣杯战争，他和将他召唤出来的master的弟子联手，毫无犹豫地杀害了那位master。之后的十年，他又以很多孩童的生命为养料才得以存活。而现在，他又以一个搅局者的身份参与到这个战争当中……嘛，虽然在我看来这些都没什么关系，但是在常人看来，他果然还是个残酷的疯子吧。——即使这样，你也要说，他很‘寂寞’吗？”

“……”

男人碧蓝的双眼快速眨了几下。

“……是呢……如果是这样的话，那么他确实是一个难以饶恕的人吧……”

然后犹疑，却又不知哪里带着些坚定地，说出了这样话。

“……但是即使是这样，我也仍然希望他能像那位少女那样，得到一位能够理解他、守护他，并且能够和他并肩作战的人呢。”

-

心脏咚的一下。

男人眼中的郑重与温柔让他又一次失了言语，只觉得胸腔中的鼓噪正将一股股热流迅速泵向全身。

……虽然不知道为什么，但这一次——偏偏就是这一次——对动画可以说是全然的门外汉的男人竟察知了这样敏锐的点。

——有着绝对力量的高傲的王者，实际上也会感觉到寂寞。即便这一点不被任何人、甚至不被王者自己所意识到。

……而这也是自己无可控制地被这位王者所吸引的重要原因之一。

因为自己也、

“……说起来，王说过是因为这位王者才自称‘王’的啊。……那么，王一定是对他的经历有着强烈的共鸣的吧。”

……自己也……

“虽然动画里面的事情已经没有办法……但是。”

蓝色的眼瞳里，自己的身影像是被一片湖水包裹一样地安定摇晃着。

“——如果可以的话，希望王不要像那位王者一样，露出那样寂寞的神情啊（願わくば、王があの王様のような寂しい顔をしないように）。”

身体里面奔涌的热度，在男人蓝眸的注视下竟不可思议地沉静下去了。

取而代之的。

“……那可要（それは）、”

是一种春风拂过般的暖意。

“——看你的表现了啊（お前次第だな）。时臣。”

安然地流淌在皮肤之下，血液之中。

而男人脸上的微笑，则是最暖的春风。

“——是的。吾王（はい。我が王よ）。”

[Fin.]


	4. 突发战车男设定无意义小段子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *接着上一次，这次是两个人一起看UBW16话的梗。中心思想是表达【卧槽二爷你居然敢碰闪闪】这样（喂 超级超级短的段子，只是稍微发泄一下（喂喂

电视屏幕上，狂妄自大的年轻人说着不知天高地厚的话，并且同时将自己的手随便便搭在了英灵的肩膀上。

他看着这一幕，不自觉地皱起了眉。

……虽然自己对动画一窍不通，但自己也能看出来，那个少年绝无对那个英灵发号施令的能力，更没有可以随便触碰那个英灵的资格。

年轻人仍然在不停说出诳语。他的心中渐生起一种带着焦躁的不悦。

最古的英雄王，最强大的英灵，岂是那样凡庸的人可以轻易触碰的。

——如果要触碰的话，那也应该是自己——

……等等，自己？

眨眨眼，猛然回神。电视上的情节就在自己这一晃神间发展了不少，年轻人也不再对英灵指手画脚，而是对着几个同龄人说着什么。

不过他却已经没有余裕去注意这些了。

刚才那一闪而过的莫名其妙的念头，还有因为那念头而突然感到的一阵莫名其妙的失落。

……自己到底是……

这样茫然自问着，他将视线从那花花绿绿的电视上，挪到了身边的人身上。

耀眼的金发，赤红的眼瞳。

……和那英灵一样凛然的容颜。

”……“

心中的失落让手心感到一阵凉意。他下意识地便抬起了手。

注意到的时候，自己的手已经搭在对方的肩膀上了。

”……时臣？“

一直死死盯着屏幕的青年因为自己这一个举动而蓦地回过头来，有些不解地看着自己。

他一时不知道该怎么答话。

他只是觉得，对方身上传过来的体温，还有对方眼中自己的身影，都让刚才那阵莫名而来的失落就这样莫名而去了。

”……不，没有什么。“

他放松地垮下肩膀，吐出一口气，微微弯起了眉眼。

”只是觉得，能这样触碰到您，真的是太好了。——吾王。“

而下一秒，他就在对方臂弯里，看着对方红起的耳尖，咬着下唇轻声笑了起来。

[Fin.】


	5. 【金时+凛亲情向】深愛なる英雄（2015北京高考作文题挑战）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *CP：吉尔伽美什x远坂时臣。不拆不逆。包括远坂亲子日常。雷者自行退散。
> 
> *北京2015年高考作文题挑战。原题：①如果和心中的英雄过一天。②发自灵魂的深爱。二者选一。我这篇是把两个题目结合起来了。
> 
> *壮哉我大北京这简直为了同人而存在的作文题（喂
> 
> *四战停战设定。可以和之前写的ccc梗看作同一时序。
> 
> *甜甜甜甜甜甜甜甜甜。

看到了十分稀奇的场景。

清早，在远坂宅邸里面晃晃悠悠地乱转，寻思着今天可以做些什么来打发停战之中的无聊时间的吉尔伽美什在路过宅邸主人的书房的时候，因为从没有关严的门缝中看到的光景而停下了脚步。

在茶几两边的沙发上对坐，共同对着茶几上摊开的笔记本思案着什么的远坂家亲子。

……虽然不能确切地看到那笔记本上记录的是什么，不过从感觉上看，应该不是什么和魔术有关的东西，而是一些普通的笔记，愣要说的话，更像是小姑娘平日上学的作业一类的东西。

他看着对着那个本子双双露出认真思索的神色的父女俩，略感有趣地眯起了眼睛。

……在这个冠以“远坂”姓氏的魔术师的家中，这样在一般家庭中非常普通的日常场景反而非常罕见。本来，在自己一开始被召唤出来的时候，战争还在进行，这宅子里面除了宅主远坂时臣便没有了旁人，自然不可能出现什么“家人之间互动”的场面。而后来，即便在停战中，时臣偶尔会在略有闲暇的时候将妻女接回宅邸共度数日，发生在这一家子人之间的对话也多是以魔术啊圣杯啊悲愿这一类话题为主，时臣和女儿凛单独相处的时候也总是教习魔术的场合居多。所以，回想起来，从自己被召唤出来之间，看到这对父女之间如此普通的日常光景什么的，竟是第一次也说不定。

意识到这一点，他本就有些不安分的好奇心一下子便涌动了起来。这样新鲜的时刻不好好观察一下可不行——心怀着这样的想法，他立刻便灵体化起来，以不可见的形式毫不客气地进入了书房之内。

“……确实，这样的话题，如果没有的话，当真是没有办法写啊……”

而就在自己靠近茶几，想要一窥笔记本的究竟的时候，时臣突然发了话，声音里面竟充满了普通的困扰。

……到底在讨论什么呢，能让那个远坂时臣也能表现出这样如此普通的困惑。

他更加按捺不住好奇之心地凑上前去，往笔记本上一瞥。

——我心中的英雄——这几个用很是稚嫩的笔触写在卷头的大字让他也是一愣。

“是啊……没有的东西就是没有嘛……愣要说的话，我心中最厉害的就是父亲大人了！会做那么多厉害的魔术！可是又不能把魔术之类的写进这样的作业里面……”

年幼的女孩儿嘟着嘴，表情令人目不暇接地变化着，说出了这样的话。

……啊啊，是这么回事吗。

虽然没有听到前因后果，不过只从现在的信息也大概能判断出来这到底是什么情况了。

——因为不会写的作文题目而跑来向父亲请教，结果父亲也一筹莫展了……吗，真是有趣的发展啊。

他这样想着，打定主意要将这个可爱的日常小插曲欣赏到最后地微微退后几步，隔着一段距离兴趣盎然地看了起来。

……那么，在女儿面前一直都要表现得完美无缺的时臣，此时到底会怎么做呢。

“……是呢，直接写‘没有’交上去又不行，但是为了交作业而编谎话又不可取……”

像是完全失了主意的蹙起了眉。

……简直可以当作日后调侃用的梗的好笑的表情。

他忍着笑，脑子里面已经开始上演起之后他用这件事调侃自己的master的时候对方会露出的气恼的神情。

而小姑娘见到自己的父亲也一时拿不出主意，便显而易见地消沉了下去，皱着小脸盯着空白一片的作业本发了会儿愣，然后却又突然一下子双眼一亮抬起了头。

“……那么、那么！父亲大人有没有这样的体验呢！如果有的话，请务必讲给我听！”

“……诶？”

……诶？

自己和时臣都因为这突如其来的问题愣了一下。

“……但是，我的体验即便告诉了凛，也不会有什么帮助吧？”

“没有那种事呀！我听了父亲大人的想法，也许就会突然想起自己有崇敬的英雄也说不定呢！”

晶亮直率的碧蓝忽闪忽闪地盯着有些讶异的碧蓝。

他差点儿没有忍住要笑出声来。

……原来如此，来了这一出吗。虽然是那个做什么都四平八稳的男人的女儿，但还真是有些奇异的发想。稍加琢磨的话以后该会大有可为。

而且不管怎么说，这个问题确实问的有些意思啊……

视线在女孩儿身上饶有兴趣地转了几圈，又回到了男人的身上。

……那么，面对这样素朴又直白的问题，这个总是不爱表达自己的男人又会作何回答呢。

“……是呢……”

男人的脸上意料之中地出现了犹疑的神情，然而对面女孩儿直勾勾的想要答案的眼神却一点儿没有变化。

最终，终是熬不过了女儿的恳切，男人轻叹了一口气，放弃纠结地塌下了肩膀，微笑起来，道：

“……也好。如果凛一定想听的话，就说一说也无妨。……就是不知道，我所说的东西到底能给你多少帮助就是了。”

“哇……那、那么，父亲大人果然还是，有崇敬的英雄的吗？”

“……是呢……是怎样呢……”

男人歪了歪头，眼睛弯起好看的弧度。

“只从结论说的话，崇敬的英雄，大概是有的吧。——只不过，那个人的存在对于我来说，早已不止是‘英雄’这么简单了啊。”

心脏咚地跳了一下，然后又在下一秒跳出些不同意味的鼓噪。

……时臣这家伙（時臣め）。

他心中暗暗念着，不自禁地挑起了嘴角。

——刚才在说那话的时候，绝对是有意地，向自己这边看了一眼啊。

“……刚开始的时候，只是当做一般意义上的‘英雄’来看待的。在历史上占有一席之地，有着光辉的过往和各类丰功伟绩，还有后人为了纪念而添附上去的各种传说……虽然明白是应该心怀敬意的存在，但也不过如此了。并没有比这更多的想法。……在那个时点，大概还不能说是，那个人是我的‘英雄’吧。”

男人的声音不温不火，不卑不亢，像是讲故事一样娓娓道来。

“不过，后来……嘛，也发生了很多事，该说是，自己的处境和心境都发生了巨大的变化吧……对那个人的想法，也就慢慢发生了变化呢。……简单来说，就是在我感觉到最困难、最无路可走的时候，是那个人的存在为我指明了方向，让我能够以全新的面貌生活下去呢……应该就是从那个时候起吧，那个人就从一个茫然的‘英雄’形像，变得有血有肉起来……也变得对我来说不可或缺起来了呢。”

“……诶……”

男人的表情一直安然沉静，与之相对的是小姑娘脸上的不可思议。大概是第一次听说自己那个平常做什么都很完美的父亲这样有人情味的经历，她半张着口愣了一会儿，才想起来要说些什么地慌张问道：

“……那、那，对于父亲来说，这个‘英雄’到底是什么样的存在呢？”

男人眨了眨眼，脸上的笑容变得更加柔软起来。

“……这可是个很难回答的问题呢。”

他稍微思考了一下，才继续道。

“……是呢。他是英雄，是王者，同时也是裁定者，和指引者。——不过，现在对于我来说，他是——”

一个明确送向这边的温柔眼神。

“——我从心底最最倾慕的人啊。”

他大概是第一次觉得，保持灵体化是一件这么烦人的事情。

“谢谢父亲大人！我会努力写作文的！”

抱着作业本离开的小姑娘的身影被书房的门挡住的一瞬间，他便迫不及待地解除了灵体状态，直接从背后环抱住了还站在门前的男人。

男人则毫无芥蒂地接受了他的拥抱，轻声笑了起来。

“……偷听可是不好的啊，王。”

“……哼，明明从一开始就知道我在却还是这样那样说了好多的可是你自己啊，时臣。”

在男人耳垂上轻轻咬了一下，满意地感到男人的身体在自己怀中一颤。

“故意讲那些话给我听的人还真能说出指责我偷听的话来啊。”

“……啊啊，确实如此啊。”

男人轻笑着，不疾不徐地道。

“本来，被凛那样要求了就不好拒绝……而且总觉得，王也一副非常想听的样子啊。”

“……明明看不到我？”

“诶诶，从气息上就能觉察到了呢。”

这样说着，在自己的怀中转过身来，碧蓝的眸子盈盈映进了自己的面影。

“所以，怎么样呢？——我的告白，是否让您满足了呢？”

“……哈，开玩笑。”

他看着男人，手上一个加力，让对方更加贴近自己。

“——王可是一直很贪欲的啊。”

这样说着，向着男人抿着好看弧度的唇瓣吻了下去。

（而在那之后，他趁着小姑娘不注意，看到那作业本上写下了“虽然我还没有自己心中的英雄，但是我想快些找到。因为父亲大人在说到他心中的英雄的时候，露出了非常幸福的表情”这样的文字什么的，就都是后话了。）

Fin.


	6. 愿望（远坂时臣生贺）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *CP：吉尔伽美什x远坂时臣。不拆不逆。雷者自行退散。
> 
> *远坂时臣2015年生贺。虽然已经过了16号了orz……
> 
> *停战if设定。可以和之前那些停战if看作一个时序。
> 
> *并且受了些上周ubw影响，一直想用的EA梗在这里强行运用了【喂

“说起来，王的乖离剑，我还一次都没有亲眼见过啊。”

夜半，躺在自己臂弯里的男人在一片浓重的寂静中突然毫无前兆地说出了这样的话。

他微微偏头，垂下视线，看到男人发丝有些凌乱的头顶，蹙起了眉。

……果然，还是一直没有睡着么。

他在一片黑暗中感受着男人并没有丝毫睡意的气息如是想。

……连着好几天了，这家伙都没能好好地入睡过。自己身为英灵不需要睡眠，开始和男人同床共枕以来也一直都是守着男人入睡之后才会享受一时浅眠，所以对男人的睡眠规律知道得十分清楚——男人这几天一直不能好好入睡当然也逃不过自己的眼。然而为何会如此却不得而知。问了，男人也不说。只是从时日推测，大约是和几天前那个只有master被允许出席、将所有servant隔绝在外的会议有关。

……那群魔术师，不知道又在一起商议什么无聊的事情了。

想到这里，他有些不爽地向下撇了撇嘴角，鼻腔发出不可闻的轻哼。

……圣杯被查出异常之后，那群魔术师们就总是这样三不五时地聚在一起商量对策。从之前servant也被允许出席的几次会议的内容来看，无非就是一些无聊得很的浅薄之见。面对那几近暴走的圣杯，连那来自时钟塔的被称为“天才”的白人杂种都一筹莫斩的话，剩下的杂种们——虽然不想承认，但自家master也包含在内——能想出什么计策来才是天方夜谭。

不过，虽然圣杯对策毫无进展，但从之前几次会议来看，自家的master似乎对此也并没有什么特别的不满。自己也曾调笑般地问过“你那悲愿怎么办”这样的问题，但男人只是笑眯眯地说出了“我这一代实现不了的话，就交给后代吧。……而且，不用将王投入那容器了，反而安心了呢”这样的话，让自己失了全部想让男人难堪的心情。——真是，和之前那个只为了什么根源而活的披着假面皮的无聊家伙简直判若两人，这么来看自己还真该感谢那暴走的杯子——怀着这样的想法，自己也就没再关心过圣杯处理的进展，只是自顾享受着每天和男人在一起的日常，也算是自得其乐。

……然而，这次看来情况有些不大一样。自家master这几天恍惚的精神状态实在令人看不下去。再加上他还经常有意无意地像是想说什么似地盯着自己看，但被自己问回去的时候却又吞吞吐吐欲言又止，实在让人觉得不爽。所以，虽然自己仍然对那圣杯怎么处理没有什么兴趣，但也开始苦恼如何才能把到底发生了什么问出来。

——而男人突然没头没脑向自己搭起话的现在，大概就是个好时机。

“……什么啊。想看吗。”

故而虽然已是半夜，虽然自己也想催男人赶快休息，但还是顺着男人的话接了下去。

男人在自己怀里小幅度的点了点头，柔软的发丝在自己臂膀上留下痒痒的触感。

“……诶诶。如果非要说的话，确实是想看的啊。……不管怎么说，也是将您召唤出来的master。自己的servant的最强宝具，果然还是想亲眼一见呢。”

停了一下，却又随即摇了摇头，声音微微沉下一些，道：

“……但是，果然还是算了。”

他一挑眉毛，手指胡乱拨了拨男人的头发。

“什么啊，真不干脆。想看还是不想看，到底是哪个。”

些许沉默。

沉默间，男人又将脑袋向自己的颈窝处埋了埋。

“……果然还是、算了。……我不想要那样（そんなのは、嫌です）。”

发闷的声音在黑暗的空气中留下不稳的痕迹。

他眯起双眼。

“……不想要哪样？”

“……”

男人又是一时没有答话。他能感到男人置放在自己腹部的手一下子紧张起来，又一下子脱力下去。

“时臣。”

想要干脆倾身到对方上方直视着对方进行询问，却又想到这个男人有的时候追得越紧逃得越远于是还是放弃了这个想法，只是手指在对方发间轻敲了两下，唤着对方名字示意对方继续讲下去。

几秒间隔。

“……我不想要（王が）、”

男人像是被紧紧扯住一样紧绷的声音平直地传来。

“我不想要、王消失（王が、いなくなるのが、嫌です）。”

即使是他也没有立即反应过来这话的意思。

“……我会消失？为何？而且这又和EA有什么关系？”

接连问出几个问题，感到男人的身子像是幼子一般地缩了缩。

“……前两天，我去参加了会议。”

……啊啊，果然还是和那个无聊的玩意儿有关吗。

心下有些愤懑地不屑一顾，但表面上还是没有表露出来，只是点了一下头。

“啊啊，我知道。”

男人又沉默了一会儿，才又道：

“……在那里，有人提出了，让其他的servant强制退去，只留下王。这样的话，通往世界外侧的通道也能勉强打开，这个时候再让最强的servant用最强的宝具与受到污染的大圣杯进行对峙，这样的提案。”

他稍微用了几秒才理解男人在说什么。而后一股火气便从身体内部窜了上来。

“……别开玩笑了！这样傲慢的提案——”

“王、王！请暂且息怒！”

男人也瞬时慌张起来，一下子撑起身来，恳切地望向自己。

“当、当然，我有立刻否决掉这样的提议，而且现存的master中，不同意这个提案的也不是我一个，所以这只是一个说法而已，并没有说要付诸实施！……所以还请、还请不要生气！”

“……”

他直勾勾地看进男人的双眼，在那里看到夜幕也遮挡不住的强烈的动摇。

他轻哼了一声，卸下了些身上的力道。

“……也罢。既然不要实施——而且依我看，这样愚蠢的提案简直破绽百出，想实施也实施不了——我也就不再多做追究了。”

“……感谢您的宽大，王。”

男人说，声音听起来放松了些许，但表情却仍然没有放晴。

他看着这样的男人，问：

“……所以（で）？”

男人头一歪，似乎没有理解自己的意思。

……真是个迟钝的家伙。

他叹口气，又一次张口，清晰地问道：

“所以，既然只是个根本无法实施的愚蠢提案，你又何必这么困扰？”

男人的视线立刻逃避着自己的注视地垂了下去。

这一次，他终是没忍住地伸手，推上男人的肩膀，将男人罩在了自己的身下。

“……时臣。”

居高临下地盯着男人，并且加强了语气地唤着对方的名。

对方终于放弃似地呼出了一口气，道：

“……只是这一次。”

“……什么？”

“……只是这一次，这样的提案没有被通过而已吧。”

男人说，语气中透着甚至没有加以掩饰的虚弱。

“圣杯战争无限期休止，为了合作而判明了每一位servant的身份——在这种情况下，您有着多么强大的实力，这已经是被大家所知道的事情了。而如此大的强力，不可能不被人所觊觎。……所以说，这一次的提案，只是一个开始。有了这一次，就会有下一次。想要利用您的力量而打破现在这样的困局的提议，还会接连不断地出现吧……这一次是没有付诸实践，那下一次呢？下下次呢？……万一有一天，只凭我一个人的反对根本左右不了大局的情况出现了呢？”

“……”

他因为一时没有找到合适的言词而没有接话，只是皱起眉来看着男人。

男人带着些苦涩意味的似笑非笑地勾了勾嘴角。

“……而且——虽然我也知道您的强大，并且没有任何小看您的意思——但是那暴走的大圣杯毕竟不是可以预测之物。如果真的变成了那样的情况，也没有任何保证您就一定能够处理那样的污物。……最坏的情况，恐怕……”

没有往下说，但他心里明白对方想要说的是什么。

虽然确实有着些被小看了的不满，但却又无法想出完美反驳的语句——毕竟，那所谓“被污染了的大圣杯”到底是个什么存在，自己也没有任何把握。

于是只能继续盯着男人，想要听男人继续说下去。然而等来的，却是一段突如其来的无言空白。

……突然这又是怎么了？

这样想着，却在还没来得及问出口的时候，又被男人一声自嘲的苦笑堵了回去。

“……这么想来，我还真是完全习惯了有您在身边的日子啊。”

男人这样说，蓝色眸子里面摇晃着的笑意似乎下一秒就要化作晶莹流淌出来。

“这两天，我一直在想——万一您真的就那样消失的时日来临了该怎么办——但是，仔细想的话，您本来就不是属于这个世界的存在……啊，想当初我召唤您出来的时候，还是以将您投入那容器作为前提的呢……这么一想的话，现在这样和您在一起的日子才是侥幸，想要和您一直在一起什么的，简直是太不自量力的贪婪了吧……”

干笑两声，声音暗哑。

他胸口一紧。

“……时臣、”

“……但是啊，吾王。”

劝慰的话还没说出来便再一次被对方略显急切地打断。

仔细看的话，对方的眼角已然染上了些许湿润。

于是没有等对方说出接下来的话，先伸出手去，用指肚抚上对方的眼角。

对方先是一瞬睁大了双眼，然后也抬起手，小心翼翼地覆住了自己的。

“……王，您知道吗。”

他一边说，一边像是寻求心安地将脸颊在自己的手心蹭了蹭。

“今天……不，现在的话，应该说是刚刚过去的昨天了吗——是我的生日啊。”

脑子一瞬短路。

“……哈？”

发出了听起来十分蠢笨的声音。

而男人只是仍然盈着那看起来不能让人释怀的笑意，道：

“……突然说出这种话让王感到困扰十分抱歉。本来也没有过这样的日子的习惯，要不是今……昨天接到了凛打来的电话，我也根本想不起来这件事情，所以之前也一直没有对王说起过……而且，说实话，本来也不想因为这样的事情惊动王的……只是。”

“……只是，什么？”

“……只是，我突然在想——既然是生日的话，那么大概，说一些痴妄任性的话，大概也是没关系的吧——这样。……所以。”

“……”

“……所以，虽然心知是过分的贪欲，但是我还是想在这里，借着刚刚过去的生日的余光，斗胆向您请求——”

一滴滑落的温热沾染上了自己的指尖。

“请您一直在我身边。不管之后发生什么，都请您不要从这里消失——”

而自己的手背上也传来细微的震颤。

“——这是您不成器的臣下，在这个生日向您提出的，最大的任性。”

“……”

他在脑海中仔细过了一遍这些话的含义。

然后。

“……哈。”

却是这样不合时宜地轻巧地笑出来了。

身下的男人一下子瞪大了双眼。

“……诶、诶？王……？”

他却不顾男人的诧异，只是一把握住了男人的指尖，笑道：

“什么啊，你。摆出这样好像明天世界就要结束一样的表情，却只是说出这么不值一提的请求。”

男人的脸瞬间便红了起来。

“……不、不值一提什么的！我、我可是——”

“哼，但是确实如此吧？——留在你身边什么的，即使你不说，我也会一直这样做的不是吗。”

“……诶、但是我刚才也说了，万一——”

“哈，无聊。”

仿佛将男人的忧虑一脚踢开一般地道。

“确实就像你所说的，如果我真的和那什么被污染的大圣杯对峙起来的话，不一定结果会如何吧——嘛，虽然就我的感觉来说肯定不会输的——但是你为何要以我一定会那么做为前提？”

“……所、所以说如果大家都要求那样解决——”

“我可是王啊，时臣。”

打断男人的话，他脸上浮起目中无人的笑，反问道：

“——你难道认为作为王的我还不能为了实现自己臣下的愿望而和所有那些杂种作对吗？”

半晌。

“……啊啊……”

有一些微笑——真正的，如同冰雪消融一般的微笑——慢慢地爬上了男人的眼角眉梢。

“……啊啊，是了，是这样的啊……”

这样说，声音和指尖的温度似乎都升高了起来。

“我真是（私としたことが）……为什么连这样的事情都……”

“……哼，看样子是明白了啊。”

他说着，将男人的手拉到了自己的唇边。

“既然明白了的话就再说清清楚楚地说一次——你的生日愿望是什么？”

“……我、”

男人眨了一下眼，一字一顿道：

“——我希望王能够不管发生什么，都一直在我身边。”

他笑起来，将一个轻吻落在了男人的指背。

“——那么就让我来实现你这个愿望吧，时臣。”

（然后，那一夜，男人终于这段时间来第一次安稳地入睡了。）

（而他亲吻熟睡的男人的额头，轻声说出“生日快乐”并且决定从明年开始要盛大的庆祝男人的生日什么的，就是不为人知的事情了。）

Fin.


	7. 突发战车男设定无意义小段子（UBW24话相关）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *仍然是两个人一起看UBW的梗。不过这次和动画的关系不是很大……总而言之是闪闪退场纪念。以软萌甜的脑洞祭吾王一路走好T^T

做了十分不好的梦。

断掉的左臂。开了口的胸腔。洞穿的脑门。还有泛着腐臭之气的、要将自己拖入其中的冰冷深渊。

……真是、太令人不愉快的梦了。

他辛苦地将自己在睡梦中压到麻木的左胳膊抬起，压在了自己正灌满嗡嗡鸣响的脑门之上，长吐出一口气，觉得整个呼吸道像有砂砾划过一样火辣辣得疼。

……是因为发烧才会出现的梦魇吧。……而且竟然还是和昨晚自己看的动画有着同样的情节什么的，大概是烧到发烫的意识已经无法分清现实与虚幻的产物——所以那荒谬的内容也无需在意就好。

……本应该、是这样的。

他躺在床上，使不出一点力气地干瞪着天花板，觉得全身上下烫得难受，却唯独胸口有着突兀而怪异的冷意，仿佛那里真的有着如梦中那样的豁口，正不住地往里灌着冷风。

……但是，怎么回事呢。这种真实到可怕的代入感。就好像自己真的就变成了那陌路的英雄王，下一秒就要被人葬送进那可怖的黑洞中，只要回想起来，就会有种压抑的窒息感，悄无声息地扼住自己的咽喉。

——总觉得，非常的——

“……啊、王，你醒了么？”

因为痛苦的压抑感而几近阖上的双眼在突然出现的声音中又一次睁开，并向门口看去。

端着水盆的男人脸上挂着半是安心半是担忧的表情，几步走到了床边，在放在床边的椅子上坐下，将水盆放在了地上。

再次直起身来看向自己的蓝色眼瞳中，摇晃着的是满满的关切。

“王，现在感觉怎么样呢？”

男人问，声音也稍微失了平日一贯的镇静，有着难以忽视的起伏。

他为了不引起更剧烈的头痛，只是示意性地小摇了一下头。

“……不好。”

张口出声，才发现自己的声音也全然没有了霸气，只剩下像是被碎玻璃划过一般的喑哑。

男人本就不舒展的眉头又蹙起来了一些。伸过手来，轻轻挪开自己一直压在额头上的手臂，用手心叹了叹自己额头上的温度。

“……还是很烫啊……”

愁眉不展地这样说，又顺势用指尖拨了拨自己因为汗水而贴在额头上的前发，动作极尽小心而温柔。

“从早上开始就烧得这么严重了，休息了也一直不见好……偏偏你又不喜欢吃药也不爱去医院，而我又在照顾病人这个方面完全不在行……”

话语和指尖的动作都停了停，又突然想起什么似地道。

“……啊，是了。刚才我看你睡梦中似乎一直被梦魇困扰、出了很多汗的样子，所以去打了一盆水，需要我帮你擦擦汗吗？”

……这么说起来，他刚才进来的时候，确实是端着一盆水来的啊。

高温侵扰下的大脑后知后觉地这样反应，然而反应之后他还是轻轻摇了摇头。

“不用。”

男人看起来更加困扰了起来。

“那……”

“……时臣。”

打断了男人更多的提议，他用感觉仍然有些许麻痹的左手捉住男人还点在自己额头的指尖，用不太上力气地握了握。

“……你再稍微坐过来一点。”

“……？”

男人歪了歪头，但还是顺从地扯了扯椅子，坐得离自己更近了一些。

他满意地点了一下头，这才松开男人的手，然后努力地撑着上半身想要坐起来。男人一惊，但也没有制止，只是赶快伸手探身来扶，一边扶一边问：

“……王，到底……”

而他不答，只是在彻底坐了起来之后，顺势前倾，一下便成了双手环着男人的颈子、额头抵在男人肩头的姿态。

“王、王……？”

男人的声音是纯然没有想到事态会如此发展的诧异。而他却不顾这些，只是就这样保持着挂在男人身上的姿态，在男人微凉的体温中长长舒出了一口气。

“时臣，就这样别动。”

命令的口吻由带着热度的沙哑嗓音说出来更像是撒娇。男人听罢，便安定下来不再多问，只是也抬起一只手，抚上了他的后脑，用安慰的手法一下下顺着那里的发丝。

“……王。”

没有多余的语言，只是这样唤着自己一直以来要求他叫的名讳。无比单纯的一个发音却似乎内包着如平静的海洋般安抚人心的力量。

他将额头在男人的肩头蹭了蹭。

“……刚才做了非常不好的梦。”

声音发闷地这样道。

“胳膊也断了。胸口也被砍了。脑袋里面还有箭穿过。身后还要想要吞噬我的恶心的黑洞。”

男人一愣。

“……哦呀，这个是……”

“……”

他没有接话。昨晚男人是和自己一起看了那一集，所以他心知男人明白自己在说什么，故而只是无言地默认。

男人抚着自己脑后发丝的动作仍然一下一下，没有停止。

“……会觉得可怕么。”

被这样问，他即刻摇了摇头。

“并不是可怕。不过是个梦而已，没有什么可害怕的。……只是。”

顿了顿。

“只是，时臣。我——”

却仍然没有能够顺利说下去。

……说到底，连自己都不清楚这到底是种什么感觉。爬在全身的、仿佛下一秒就要不被人挽留地跌进深渊的侵蚀感，那种感觉比起说是害怕，不如说是——

“……王，没关系的啊。”

突如其来的男人的声音。他指尖一抖，而后才意识到刚才自己似乎全身肌肉都僵硬地绷了起来。

“……时臣。”

“没关系的，王。”

像是在呼应自己的呼唤地，男人继续道。声音沉静，柔软，似乎带着最能让人放松下来的香。

“你一定会没关系的（貴方はきっと、大丈夫です）。”

片刻停顿。

“——我会一直陪着你的（私はいつも、ついていますから）。”

就像是最不可思议的魔法。他全身的力道竟在这一刻尽数放松下来了。

“……时臣。”

脸仍然埋在对方颈间，享受着对方手指挑动发丝的触感，含糊地唤。

“时臣。”

“是。”

男人只是这样简洁地答。安定，安然。

他一个深呼吸，彻底吐出一口梗在胸腔的浑浊的气。

“——时臣。”

而男人似乎是轻轻笑了——虽然没有发出声音，但他就是可以这样感觉到。

“是，吾王——”

“吉尔伽美什。”

胸口的伤痕没有留下任何痕迹地快速愈合。寒意和滚烫融在一起，变成了一种酥痒的温暖，随着血液送向全身。

松弛下来的意识在这样的温暖中开始软绵绵地沉降。沉降中，隐约有重新被床单与棉被环抱的笃实触感，与落在额头的一抹蜻蜓点水的轻盈。

“——晚安，吉尔。祝好梦。”

伴着这样的祝福，意识彻底落进了纯净的空间。

而这一次，再也没有梦魇侵蚀进来。

fin.


	8. 【金时+凛亲情向】毕业相关·其之一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *CP：吉尔伽美什x远坂时臣。不拆不逆。雷者退散。
> 
> *有时臣与凛的亲情向情节。 
> 
> *但时臣并没有正式出现（。
> 
> *架空世界。跟圣杯战争完全无关。

“……呃，为什么你还在这儿啊。”

这是凛拎着刚刚换下来的学士服走出毕业典礼会场之后发出的第一声。

天气好得不像话。碧空如洗，阳光遍洒。

吉尔伽美什的金发红瞳便在这一片通透的灿蓝之下亮眼到夸张。

甚至不用转头看，凛就知道一定有无数好奇的目光正从四面八方汇聚而来，集中在他——以及和他对面的自己身上。

……虽然从自己还很小的时候开始，只要和他在一起出门就一定会是这样的结果，要说习惯也早已习惯了，但每当看到这个罪魁祸首的家伙还总是一脸趾高气昂唯我独尊的样子……果然还是，会有些不爽。

凛毫不遮掩自己心情地扯下了嘴角。

“……虽然我知道你回来我们毕业典礼其实是为了看父亲大人的理事长讲话，所以也就算了，但为什么你现在还留在这里啊。”

语气之中满满的驱逐意味。

而吉尔伽美什也不甘示弱地撇了撇嘴，回敬道：

“切，你以为我愿意留在这里等你的吗？还不是时臣那家伙说因为他脱不开身又怕你东西多回家不方便什么的，特地叮嘱我留下来帮你，要不然我可早就回去了啊。”

“……父亲大人？”

凛先是一愣，而后又抬手无奈地揉了揉额角。

“……父亲大人也是……毕业生在典礼之后总会有一大堆手续要办，根本不可能直接回家的啊……他作为理事长竟然也能忘记这件事什么的……”

吉尔伽美什听到她的碎碎念，嘴角一提，不正经地笑道：

“你可没有说他的资格啊，小姑娘。”

凛闻言，一下向他投过来不满的眼神。可他不但毫不收敛，反而更加变本加厉。

“你们这对粗心父女，犯的这种‘一不小心’的错误还少？可是没少给人添麻烦啊。”

“……”

凛动了动嘴唇，却终究没有说出任何反论，只是微微撇过脸去，低声道：

“……也没办法、反驳。（反論は、できないけど。）”

“……什么啊，原来有自觉的啊。”

吉尔伽美什因为凛的不再辩驳而略显无聊地耸了耸肩膀，而后便自行换了话题。

“所以，如何？你如果不需要我做什么的话，我可就回去了啊？”

“啊啊，就这样吧（ああ、そうして）。”

凛点点头，提了提手上的一袋子文件示意。

“我这边会去处理接下来的事情，然后再自己回去。父亲大人那边我也会自己跟他说明的。”

“啊啊，那么我走了。”

吉尔伽美什也丝毫不多做坚持地转身便走，却在刚刚踏出一步之后又突然想起什么地转头，面色严肃地嘱咐道：

“……你可千万别忘了跟时臣说啊。要是被他知道我丢下你一个人先走了的话，可得被他念好久——那家伙，虽然平常看起来飘飘忽忽的，一到你的事情可是过保护得要命，说什么都没用啊。”

听到这话，凛的表情不由地柔和了下来。

“……这个我知道。放心，不会忘的。”

“那就好。”

吉尔伽美什这才放心地点点头，再一次迈开步子向校门的方向走去。

凛站在原地，看着他的背影，微微歪起头想了想，而后冷不丁地开口唤道：

“——吉尔伽美什。”

吉尔伽美什蓦地收住脚步，转回头来。

“怎么？”

有那么几秒钟，凛只是就那样看着他，目光些许游移，似是在酝酿什么不得了的话语。

吉尔伽美什也一时不知所以，只得站在原地，等着对方发话。

终于，凛像是下定什么天大的决心一样地长吐出一口气，而后又一次张口：

“……那个，虽、虽然很不情愿（その、ふ、不本意だが）……”

有些磕磕巴巴地这样说，同时别扭地转过了脸去，不再直视对方。

“……虽然很不情愿，但之前这么些年，也确实给你添麻烦了。所以，那个……谢、谢谢。”

几乎淹没在热烈阳光之中的句尾，不过也足以让吉尔伽美什短暂地没能做出像样的反应。

“……怎么了小姑娘。这突然一下可是有点不明所以啊。”

“……也、也没什么啊！”

凛登时嘟起嘴，双颊难以掩饰地泛着红。

“就、就是看在你之前也照顾过我不少的份儿上，好歹对你说个谢谢……所、所以，可别自以为是啊？！只、只是随口说一下而已！这之后我马上就去英国读书了！再也不会有第二次对你说这话的事情了！”

“……”

吉尔伽美什眨了眨眼，而后一下失笑。

“那种事情，我可是从没指望过啊。”

他边笑边说，大咧咧地摆了摆手。

“而且这种话，你还是留着给时臣说吧。我之前对你做的那些事，也不过是应时臣的要求而已啊。”

“……那种事情，我当然知道了。”

凛动了动唇，轻声道。

“父亲大人一直都非常关心我，也因为和母亲大人离婚并导致我和小樱分开这件事一直感到过意不去，总是想要补偿我什么的……但明明是他自己……”

声音渐小，最终也没有将话说完。而是在停了一会儿之后，呼出一口气，又重新起了话头，道：

“……呐，金闪闪。这次我出国，一时半会儿应该是都难以回来了。——你可要替我好好照顾好父亲大人啊。”

然而吉尔伽美什却在听了这话之后，噗嗤一下笑出了声来。

“什么啊，难道这么多年来，你都还没搞清楚吗，小姑娘？”

他说，眼眸微微眯起，勾出不可一世的线条。

“听好了。你在的时候，我是看在时臣对你感情至深的份儿上，才大度地将他的一部分时间赏赐于你。而现在你走了，他终于又完全属于我了，不过是如此而已。——我宠爱属于我的东西那是理所当然，可完全没有‘替你照顾’的道理啊？”

话语声余音凛然，即便在喧杂的人声吵闹之中也有着掩盖不住的力量。

凛瞪大双眼，长久无言。

而在这无言之后。

“……哈……”

她也只是脱力地叹出了一口气。

……若是再早几年，自己大约早已和眼前这个傲慢的家伙争论起到底父亲大人属于谁这个问题了吧。

然而现在，自己却也只将所有吐槽留在了心中，竟全无和对方斗嘴的心思了。

……这个、大概是。

她稍稍侧身，遥看向刚举行完毕业典礼的礼堂。

那门口，身为理事长的父亲为每一位学生拨穗并合影的身影隐约可见。

而即便看不真切，她也知道，他的脸上一定是带着沉稳而温柔的笑容的——那是曾经，在父亲还没有带着自己和吉尔伽美什住到一起的时候，几乎从未有出现在父亲脸上过的神奇。

……所以，大概。

再次转回来，将目光重新看向眼前的男人。

那张扬的红色瞳孔是和自己父亲的碧蓝相去最远、却也是最相和谐的颜色。

“……那么，吉尔伽美什。”

……大概，这么多年下来，自己也终于承认，属于自己父亲最好的归处，是这个男人的身侧了吧。

“——父亲大人就拜托你了。”

鲜红的双眸邪气一弯。

“——当然。”

凛也微笑起来，看着那金色的背影傲气又从容地慢慢远去，也一个转身，没入了往来的人群之中。

[Fin.]


	9. [金时+凛亲情向】毕业相关·其之二

时臣回到家的时候，首先映入眼帘的便是吉尔伽美什歪在客厅沙发上看电视的场景。

时间已经很晚。但客厅中没有开灯，电视也没有开声音。一片昏暗中，只有单薄的白光忽明忽暗地映在吉尔伽美什的脸上，让他眉眼之中的百无聊赖显得更加分明。

“——我回来了。”

一边换鞋更衣一边习惯性地说出这句话，声音因为环境的静默而不经意地压低。

“在看什么？”

“啊啊，时臣。回来了吗。”

对方却并不甚在意自己的提问地拿起遥控器直接关掉了电视，稍微坐正了些以在身侧腾出些许空间。

“没在看什么。只是随便看看等你回来罢了。”

“……明明说过让你别等了的。毕业季每天都会忙到很晚……”

“什么。别在意。想等才等的。”

对方这样说着，又伸手拍了拍身边的沙发，示意自己坐过去。

他轻叹口气，无奈地笑着摇了摇头。

“……是啊。你总是不听我讲的话的。”

这样说，却并没有责怪之意，只是顺从地走过去，在对方身边坐下，无比自然地便靠在了对方置于自己身后沙发背顶的手臂之上。

没有了来自电视的光源，整个厅堂只剩下了窗外渗进的夜光。

沉静的空气混着身旁人的体温，似乎有着令人微醺的幽香。

他深呼吸，吐出堆积在身体之中的疲惫，更加放松地将力道交给了背后靠着的臂膀。

“——凛呢？”

“已经回来了。但看你不在，就直接进去休息了。”

意料之中的答案，他轻轻点了点头。

“也是啊。毕业季事务繁多，今天他们班级最后的聚会大概也是一片狼藉……”

顿了顿，又问道。

“她看起来怎么样？”

“嘛，没什么特别的地方……不过就是似乎喝了酒，而且眼眶还有点红——虽然本人坚持不承认这一点啊。”

对方回忆着道，话语中还带上些调侃的笑意。

“那个无论如何也不愿意示弱的逞强，还真是随了你啊，时臣。”

“……也是没办法的事情啊。毕竟这是远坂家一直以来的作风了。”

他也轻笑起来，同时不动声色地又向对方身上靠了靠，找了个更加舒服的角度安定下来。

“不过，她还是没有完全随我啊——毕竟她已经可以融入同学们，并且会为分别感到不舍——这一点可比当年的我强多了啊。”

“……哦，原来你有这个自觉啊。”

既像是感慨又像是调笑的声音从头顶传了来。他能感到对方约莫是低头含着笑意瞥了自己一眼。

“当年我们可都在说，‘远坂那家伙大约是人情淡漠’，这样啊。”

他听罢，也毫不介怀地低声笑起来，道：

“……当然有这个自觉了，而且也知道你们都在这样说我啊。……但是没办法啊，生来的性子如此，总是不知道该怎么融入集体……”

说到这里，又突然想起什么似地道：

“……说起来，那个时候反而觉得很奇怪，像你这样的人是怎么能做到永远被那么多人围着还能一呼百应的呢。”

“嘛，这大概也是与生俱来的能力吧，我也没做什么特别的事情啊。”

对方答得轻描淡写，这让他又没有忍住地低声笑了几声。

“……是呢。你的情况确实是与生俱来的领袖气质呢。……所以那个时候我才觉得，我和你这种人大概一辈子都无法合得来啊。”

“哈，我也是一样的想法啊。——‘和那种自命清高的家伙一定一辈子都处不来’，这样啊。”

“这一点倒是完全一致呢。……所以在国外的研究所又一次碰面的时候，才会彼此都那么惊讶吧。”

“是啊。……你这家伙，那时候可是满脸见了鬼一样的表情啊。”

“哪有那么夸张——倒是你，丝毫都没有掩饰那种‘唯独这家伙不想遇见’的不爽眼神呢。”

“……”

“……”

片刻的相对无言之后。

““……噗。””

不约而同地笑了出来。

“……真的是，发生了很多事情啊。”

对方如此慨叹道，他也同意地点了点头。

“是呢。真的是，发生了很多之前的自己无论如何也无法预想到的事情呢。——比如说，你后来会对我产生兴趣、什么的啊。”

“……哈，你还真好意思说出来。”

对方似是有些不满地这样说，手臂上却反而加重了些搂着自己的力道。

“明明察觉到了我的意图，却反而越躲越远什么的，凭空添了我多少麻烦啊。”

“……那不是自然的么！突然被以前觉得绝对合不来的人那样接近什么的，是谁都会一时间难以接受的吧！”

稍微提高声音反论，被搂住的肩膀便被示意性地掐了一下。

“那你的情况也太极端了吧？！从研究所毕业之后就突然消失不见，几年之后突然带着个女儿出现在我面前什么的——那个时候给我的打击可是不小啊。”

“……那、那个是……”

他也象征性地扭动了一下肩膀，但扭动之后反而将脸更凑近了对方的肩窝，声音有些发闷地道。

“……总归还是、家里面的压力，什么的……”

说到这里，自知理亏地停下来，闭上眼睛缓了口气，才冷静下来地再度张口。

“……那个时候，确实是太过慌乱了。现在想想，确实是走了不少弯路……不过，也感谢那一段经历，才让我有了凛——还有樱——这两个优秀的女儿啊。”

“……嘛，也可以这么说啊。”

身旁的人也沉下了声音，难得顺着自己意地点头赞同。

“你的第二个女儿我不熟悉，不过凛确实是个好姑娘啊……虽然那么任性（でも凛は確かにいい女だな…生意気だが）。”

他闻言，咬着下唇笑了出来。

“呵呵（ふふ），你这个人也真是的……”

稍稍抬头，在昏暗中看向对方的脸庞。

“既然其实这么喜欢凛，那就和她少斗两句嘴不好吗？”

“……哼，这可是做不到的事情啊。”

而对方也察觉到自己视线地看向自己，红瞳中有着暗夜也无法遮掩的亮眼光芒。

“——只要她还会继续和我争夺你的所有权，我可就无法和她和平共处下去啊。”

一阵热流涌上胸口，堵住了他所有继续想说的话，并且难以抑制地继续上泛，将他的脸颊熏得发烫。

而他知道，即使是在这暗淡的光线之中，自己脸色的变化也一定逃不过对方的眼睛——一直以来都是如此。自己大概，没有任何事情，可以瞒过对方那双似乎能够看透一切的红色眼眸。

……逃不开，也、不想逃开。

他快速地眨了眨眼，试图将已经开始在眼角汇聚的热度化开，却终归徒劳。

于是放弃似地吐出一口气，也不再做任何遮掩或逃避地直视着对方，轻轻张口，道：

“……有你和凛一起在我身边，真的是太好了，吉尔伽美什。”

顿了顿，又在对方说出什么之前抢着继续道：

“……而凛终将是要离开我身边，过自己的生活的。……所以。”

说着，向对方的脸颊伸出手。

“——所以你可不要、离开我啊。”

而就在自己的指尖触碰到对方脸颊的那一刻。

“啊啊。”

手被紧紧握住。从其上传来的温度，就如同对方的声音一样，坚定而温暖。

“——那是当然。”

——对你的这份感情永不毕业——

[Fin.]


	10. 欠損ガメッシュを書いてみた

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *闪闪断手梗。
> 
> *但是是没头没尾的架空世界。也不知道闪闪为啥会断手，总之就是断了（喂
> 
> *短。并且仍然傻白甜（。

“——时臣，太晚了（時臣、遅い）。”

他一踏进家门，就收到了这句劈头盖脸的指责。

门外雨声哗哗，家中光线昏暗。

他透过玄关看向客厅，远远地接收到了来自沙发上的目光。

鲜红中的不满，即使在一片暗淡的阴雨之中也显得无比鲜明。

他叹了口气，将伞放进门旁的伞架，换下打湿的鞋子和外套，并将不绝的雨声尽数关在了门外。

“这也是没办法的事情啊，毕竟工作是不能随便早退的……这还是加急赶回来的呢。”

一边这样说着，一边向客厅走，在眯着双眼撇着嘴、盘腿坐在沙发上只顾着等着自己的人面前停下的时候，又无奈地笑了笑。

“怎么不开灯？也不看看电视什么的……”

这样问着，在对方左侧坐下。

“……手臂很疼。”

却在坐下的瞬间收到了全然答非所问的回复。

……虽然这个答案，也是他意料之中的就是了。

视线滑过对方的右臂，在那明显没有被支撑起来的袖管上稍作停留。

“……果然还是、会痛吗。”

“啊啊，是啊。下雨的时候总会这样隐隐约约的。”

对方说着，晃了晃右边的肩膀。

空荡荡的袖管在充斥着雨声的阴暗空气中划出如同创口的痕迹。

“……明明已经什么都没有了啊（もう何もないのにな）。”

他快速地眨了一下眼，而后仿佛再看下去眼底就会被灼伤一样迅速地将视线收回，转而放在了对方的脸上。

然后一下子便对上了对方别有深意的眼神。

“……”

他怔了一下，旋即便明白了对方的意图，但却仍然做着最后的抵抗地顾左右而言他。

“……如果很痛的话，我去打些热水来敷一下？”

“不需要。”

“那么用些药呢？”

“……不需要。”

“那么饮料或者吃的……”

“所以说不需要啊，时臣。”

“……”

有些困扰地微微拧起眉心，像是看着撒娇赖皮的小孩子一样不再发话。

而对方只是就像个撒娇赖皮的小孩子一样，又晃了晃右边的袖管——只不过嘴角将他的别有所图淋漓尽致地表现了出来的上扬绝不是单纯的小孩子能做出来的。

“时臣，”

又像是强调什么重要事项一样地重复道。

“手臂很痛啊。”

“……”

他又无言地盯了对方一会儿，在看到对方毫无退让之意之后终于放弃似地吐出了一口气，摇了摇头，又点了点头，道。

“……好了好了，我知道了。”

稍微调整了一下坐姿，更加面向对方。

“——一个吻，可以了吗？（キス一つでよろしいですか？）”

而对方嘴角更加挑起的胜利般的弧度则代替了回答。

双手搭上对方的肩膀，于对方唇瓣上落下蜻蜓点水的一吻，在冰凉又嘈杂的雨声中传递安定的温度。

而在离开之后，却看到对方不满足地挑起了一边的眉毛。

“这就结束了吗？”

他双眼一眯。

“……真是的，最近进了梅雨季，这段时间来几乎每天都在这样做了。这样已经够可以了吧。”

而对方却毫无悔改之意，理所当然地道：

“就算是每天，但会痛就是会痛啊。”

他实在没忍住地给了对方一个眼刀。

“……是不是真的会痛先暂且不论，但因为这种事情而每天索吻什么的也实在是太不像话了吧……”

而对方却只是更加令人窝火地笑了起来。

“嘛，不是也挺好的吗。——能用的东西就要最大限度的利用啊。”

笑着，毫不在意地这样说道。

“现在看来，一只手臂就能换到每天的吻什么的，也不差啊。”

他的表情瞬间便垮下来了。

“……你在说什么啊。”

一改刚才的柔软语气，他沉下声音，搭在对方肩膀上的手指也不自觉地握紧了那里的衣料。

“那个时候……那个时候我是真的以为，就要那样失去你了啊。”

说着，脑中又回想起了那无数次化为梦魇侵扰着自己的画面。

“……失去的手臂，止不住的血，还有即便如此也不愿罢休的敌人……而我虽然看到了这一切，却没有办法帮上你任何的忙——你能理解那个时候我的感受吗？那种无力感和绝望感——”

声音因为涌上喉头的苦涩而停止，并像是逃避什么似地将额头抵上了对方的肩膀。过了一会儿，才又声音发闷地道。

“……那种感觉，真的就像噩梦一样，可你却在这里说着这样轻描淡写的话……说真的，亲吻什么的，如果你想要，可以如你所愿的尽数给你（キスなんて、好きなだけ差し上げても構わない），但那样的经历，真的不想再来第二遍了。”

然而。

“哦——这可是你说的啊（ほう、言ったな）。”

和自己悲痛的话语形成了鲜明对比的、听起来得意洋洋的声音。

他一愣，随后才反应过来自己适才说了什么。

“……！”

猛地抬起头，冷不丁便对上了对方像只偷了腥的猫一般弯起来的双眼。

慌张地咬起下唇，但却也知道为时已晚。说出去的话终归不能抹消——就像是此刻冲上他脸颊的热度一般。

对方抬起了左臂，手掌像是邀约却又带着某种不容拒绝的力道地勾上了他的后颈。

“那么，”

说着，手上用力。

“就来实行你说的这话吧——（その言葉、実行してもらおうか――）”

而他的身体则在一瞬间的僵硬之后，很快便放弃了抵抗。

“……我终归（貴方には）、”

伸出双手，环上对方的脖颈。

“无法拒绝你啊（到底敵わないですから）。”

这是融化在重合的唇齿之间的，他最后的话语。

[Fin.]


	11. 始终

端着两杯水从厨房出来的时候，褐发的男人正站在落地窗前向外望。

高级公寓的高层，窗外是毫无遮掩的蓝天。台风刚刚过境的这个时节，天空是一望无际的快晴。男人背影的轮廓在一片铺着灿金的蔚蓝中显得飘渺又实在。

“……时臣。”

随着自己呼唤的声音，男人慢慢转过了头来。

微微弯起的双眼之中，也盈满了和那片天空同样的、令人感到些许目眩的蓝。

“很漂亮的景致呢。”

男人说，用着只要来过自己家的人几乎都会用的毫无新意的赞美词汇。然而，不知怎么的，即便是这普通到无聊的言语，从男人口中说出之后也似乎带上了些和旁人都不同的沉稳与真挚。

……大约是因为男人那与记忆中别无二致的温润嗓音吧。

这样想着，他将手中的一杯水递给男人。指尖似有意似无意地掠过对方的指尖，沾染如阳光散落的温度。

“怎样？这个城市。”

他说，站到男人身边，和男人一起重新看向了窗外。

耀眼的蓝天之下，城市展现出一派熟悉又陌生的样貌。

“看到现在这个样子，感到吃惊吗？”

男人笑起来，道。

“确实变化很大呢。和我记忆中的那样子完全不同了啊。”

“那是当然的吧。——你以为从上次你走之后已经过了多少年了？”

略微抬高声音这样说，得到了男人抿起来的轻笑。

“是呢。毕竟时代都已经完全不同了啊。”

男人说着，抿了一口杯中的冰水。冰块随着他的动作磕碰杯壁，发出轻而脆的咔嚓声。

“但是，该怎么说呢……在吃惊之余，也感到了一种莫名的平静啊。”

“哦？”

他也随着男人，抿了一口自己杯中的水。倒不是口渴，只是男人喝水的动作是那样流畅而优雅，让人也忍不住想要模仿起来。

说起来，以前那时候也是这样。不管是什么吃食，自己总会因为男人过于好看的举止而也忍不住凑上去尝上一口——虽然说时不时总会发生些让自己的味蕾大受伤害的情况，但男人的优雅和自己的好奇却总是没有变过。

……直到现在。

这些地方，竟也一点没变。这甚至令他自己都感到了吃惊。

“……怎么了么？我的脸上有什么么？”

在男人疑问的声音中，他回过神来。眨眼之间，目光便落进了男人显露着些许疑惑的碧眼之中。

“……啊，不。没什么。”

阖眼，再睁开。像是争夺主动权一样地把握着男人的视线。

“只是在想，你还真是一点没变啊，这样。”

“是这样吗？”

男人歪了歪头，表情平和。

“我自己感觉还是变了很多的啊。不再是魔术师，也不再是贵族，没有了妻女，甚至连出身都不再是这个冬木了——”

“但却看起来很冷静啊。（そのわりには落ち着いているな。）”

打断男人的话，直白地说出自己的感想，看到男人的双眼稍微睁大了些。

“……是这样吗？我自己倒是没这么觉得……”

“哈，真能说啊。——你这家伙，刚才在街上看到我的时候可是一点久别重逢的惊喜感都没有啊，怎么，你不会要说其实已经根本不想再见到我了吧？”

“怎么会！我可是有好好地在开心的啊。……不如说，直到现在也还是高兴的不得了呢。”

“……完全看不出来啊。”

“……那可真是，抱歉了。”

男人眉眼弯着好看的弧度这样说，虽然并听不出来多少歉意，但也让自己完全没有了继续和他纠缠下去的心思。

于是耸了一下肩膀，不再回嘴。

而男人也敛了敛笑容，沉静下来又道：

“……只是，该怎么说呢。虽然很开心，但……或许如你说的，确实有沉着的部分也说不定啊。”

想了想，继续说道：

“回想起来，从我回忆起你的事情，到决定专职来这个城市，再到这样遇见你……这一切发生得都如此自然，仿佛我的人生本就该这样度过一样。……与其说是一个又一个的变故和惊喜，不如说是回到了我本来就该走的路……这样的感觉吧。所以大概，才没有表现得过于夸张呢。”

他听罢，嘴角一撇，使劲送了男人一个眼刀。

“……哼，还真会讲些悠闲的话（まったく呑気なことを言う）。我这边可是就快等不起了啊。不知道你会什么时候、在哪里出生，而且就算你出生，也不知道你还能不能想起和我的约定……更何况，你之前留下的那些宝石也余数不多，就算是得到了这具肉身也不可能维持那么久，我可能会等不到你就这么消失了啊。”

“……也确实、是有这种可能。”

男人点了点头，脸上却全无懊恼或消沉的神色，反而仍然在微笑，眼角的笑纹里面染着阳光的热度。

“但是，我还是一直相信着——我和你一定可以再次相遇这件事。”

“……也不知道哪里来的自信。”

“是啊，我自己也说不好。”

男人这样说着，脸上笑意却更加深刻。

“但如果愣要说的话，大概是因为，是你吧。”

突如其来的话语，让他也一下措手不及。

“……我？”

“啊啊。因为是你啊。”

男人说，眼眸的碧蓝将自己的身影温柔包裹。

“因为我知道，在等着我的是你，所以我才能相信着啊。——是你的话，一定，会回应我的呼唤……一定会回应我伸出的手吧——”

“——就像之前那次那样啊。”

摇晃。

一瞬间，自己的身影在男人的瞳中剧烈的摇晃。

而他竟不知道这是因为自己，还是因为男人在动摇。

不过很快，这波浪便又沉静了下去。

他低头哼笑一声，道：

“你这家伙，现在竟然也会说些这种天真的话了啊。——魔术师听了不知道该做何感想（魔術師の名が聞いてあきれるぞ）。”

“所以说，我早就不是魔术师了啊。”

男人又低头抿了一口水，含着笑意的声音湿润。

“作为一个国文老师，总该有些浪漫的发想才是。”

“……随你怎么说。”

他晃了晃脑袋，不再去和对方争辩，只是话锋一转，道：

“但是你只转生了一回就花了这么长时间的话，这次之后我可就没法再等下去了啊。”

“……是呢。”

男人轻轻点了点头，略加思索之后张口：

“那么，这次就一起转生吧——在想起来之前的事情之后我查了文献，似乎是说圣杯已经被人解体了啊。这样的话没有了回英灵座的通路，你说不定也会进入轮回呢——这样一来我们一定可以再次相见的吧。”

“……明明什么证据都没有？”

“诶诶，但我却愿意这样相信啊——大概可以说成，是我们的命运吧。”

男人说着，直直看进他的双眼，温柔却坚定地问道。

“——你难道，不这么相信着吗？”

他一时没有能发出任何声音。

眼前的男人就这样用着和原来完全一样的面容和声音，问出了原来的那个他绝对不会问出的话。

而自己——只身在这人世经过了漫长的年月的自己——明明什么都没有变，却也因为这个之前自己只会怒斥无稽之谈的问题而失了语言。

果然，在过去的这段既短暂又漫长的时间里，有什么还是悄然地发生了改变，在自己不经意之间。

然而，即便如此。

“哼，怎么样呢。

不变的东西，却也一定存在。

“根据你这次的表现，我也可以考虑相信一下这些无聊的东西啊。”

存在在男人如同蓝宝石般永不褪色的眸子、

“——我明白了，吾王。”

——以及唇间交互的温度之中。

【FIN】


	12. 德沃夏克E小调第四钢琴三重奏 op90 杜姆卡（第一乐章）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 坑。  
> 没写完，不会再续了。

[第一乐章]

满月之夜，男孩一个人逃进了森林。

……又被、恶语相向了。

因为自己的眼睛能看到别人看不到的东西。

因为自己的耳朵能听见别人听不见的声音。

……因为自己是、自己是——

“怪物。”

村子里面所有人见到自己之后都会说的词语回荡在耳边。

男孩咬住下唇，捂住耳朵，踩着月光，一路跌撞地向森林深处逃去。

……自己、只能是，一个人。

停下脚步的时候，面前是一面湖。一面很大很大的湖。

湖水平静得像是镜子，在夜中呈现着幽蓝的颜色，就像一整块打磨平整的蓝色宝石。而那宝石之上，是月光静静铺上的一层银色薄纱。

……啊啊，说起来，村子里面的大人们似乎说过，森林深处的湖里面有吃人的妖怪来着……

他站在湖边，看着自己映在湖面上的、和村子里面的人都不同的苍白脸庞和碧蓝眼瞳，恍惚间想起村子里面流行的传言。

……如果那传言是真的的话，那么干脆——

他这样想着，一脚踏进了湖中。

“啊啦，男孩，你也是来参加今晚的聚会的吗？”

突然间的身影让他一下子缩回脚，猛地转身。

一只蓝色的小鸟飞在他的面前，小小的圆眼睛好奇地看着他。

他缩了缩肩膀，慌张地摇了摇头。

“……不、我只是——”

却不知道应该说些什么。

毕竟，“因为能和你这样对话而被当做怪物孤立起来所以从家里逃出来了”这种话，无论如何也不能对无辜的对方说起。那样一点都不优雅。

小鸟扑扇着翅膀，歪了歪头。

“嘛，没关系。那既然来了，就一起参加聚会怎么样？”

“……聚会、是……？”

“啊啦，你不知道吗？”

小鸟说着，在空中欢快地兜了一圈儿。

“——每个月的满月，是欢迎王様出现的聚会呀！”

各种各样的动物。各种各样的动物在自己的身边来来回回。小鸟、小兔、小松鼠，甚至还有些自己见都没有见过的动物，都在口中鸣唱着欢乐的调子，在月光之下欢腾着。

“王様！今天王様就要出现了！”

“每次王様出现的时候，这里的水就会变得甜美起来！”

“连这附近的果子都会变得好吃起来呢！”

“是呀！是呀！太好了呢！又到了王様出现的时候呢！“

他站在其中，完全忘记了刚才的悲伤地惊奇地看着、听着，并且终于忍不住地插了话：

“……那个、王様是——”

只在这一个瞬间。

“……诶、？”

只在这一个瞬间，所有的动物突然全部停止了动作，像是定格成雕像一样向湖中心看去。

他于是也收了声，随着大家向湖中心看去。

本是水平如镜的湖面上，不知何时涌起了漩涡。

湖水哗哗地响动，从湖中心的漩涡慢慢变成了溢向两边的浪。一条像是被劈开一样的水路就这样平展在眼前。

然后，有金色慢慢地从水中升起。

没有人发出哪怕一点动静。

他就在一片水声涌动的寂静中，呆愣地看着那片金色一点点、一点点地从湖底升至水面之上，并且一点点、一点点地，呈现出一个人的样子。

金色的发，赤红的瞳，白皙的皮肤——在湖面上的金光中慢慢显现出来的人影沐浴着银色的月光，水雾就像幕帘一样笼在他的周身，在他的气场之中看起来竟也像水晶一样华美。

——像是神祗一样美丽而圣洁。

他呆愣地站在那里，盯着眼前的神祗一样好看的人，半张着口却忘记发出一点点声音。

“……喂，杂种。”

先发出声音的，是水面上的金色的人。那声音凛然而冷峻，就像是水面上倒映着的月光。

“你似乎看得见我啊。”

他因为这高压的问话而身子一震，怯怯地张口：

“……是、是的……”

“……唔（ふーん）——”

赤红的眼瞳微微眯起，在月光下露出危险的光芒。

“你这厮，明明是个人类，却不怕我吗？”

“……”

他一动不动地盯着对方。

“……你会吃了我吗？”

金色的人挑起了一边眉毛。

“……吃又怎样，不吃又怎样？”

他微微咽了一口口水。

“……不吃的话，就不可怕。吃的话……吃的话，我就不用再被村子里面的人欺负了，所以也不可怕。……所以我、不怕你。”

半晌双目对视的沉默。

然后。

“……哈、哈哈哈哈——”

金色的人发出一串大笑，打破了这似乎绵延了整个森林的寂静。

“有趣！真是个有趣的小杂种！我很中意啊！”

他大笑着，挥着手臂招呼一直静静在旁边观望的动物们，高声道：

“很好！今晚我的心情好，你们就带着这个小杂种彻夜狂欢即可！”

话音一落，森林又开始骚动起来。适才告一段落的欢闹声又一次响起，很快自己便又一次地处在了来回跑动的动物们之中了。

“……那、那个……”

有小鸟来衔他的袖子，似乎是想和他一起玩耍。一时还有些搞不清状况的他看着兀自站立湖中的金色的人，发出声音却又不知道该问些什么。

金色的人微微上挑了唇线，道：

“想要玩的话，就去玩即可。……啊，对了，在那之前。”

挑了挑下巴。

“——你的名字？”

“……远坂。远坂、时臣。”

“哦——不错的名字嘛。”

金色的人点了点头，冲他笑起来，红色的瞳中盈满了温柔的月光。

“——时臣。”

他因为这个被好听的声音唤出的、多年没有人正经唤过的称呼而一下子忘掉所有伤痛嘛，久违地真心笑开了。


	13. CCCネタを書いてみた（1-3）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *四次圣杯战争停战+ccc的某些设定。
> 
> *其实完全是想让时臣也看一看ccc里面那个钉在墙上的闪闪。从头到尾的俺得设定（喂 如果设定上有缺陷的话请不要在意（喂

1.

早上睁开眼睛的时候，并没有感受到身边熟悉的温度。

“……唔……？……”

缓慢地开阖了几下视界仍然不甚清明的双眼，向自己身旁的位置看去。

一片空荡。

“……”

伸手摸了摸床铺。床单上的褶皱还在，但却已然失去了任何热度。看样子，本应该睡在那里的人已经起来很久了。

……有些奇怪。

远坂时臣一点点重新启动着还沉浸在睡意里面的意识，这样想。

……自从和自己的servant——英雄王吉尔伽美什——发展成能够这样同床共枕的关系以来，对方比自己先起床的事例在自己的记忆中一次都不曾有过。

虽然说英灵本身是不需要睡眠的，但自己的王却似乎很享受和自己相拥而眠这件事，所以关系确立以来，他每天都坚持和自己睡在一起，并且第二天早上一定要等自己醒来之后才起床。按照对方的话说，是“看你的睡脸也是一种兴致啊，时臣”——虽然有些羞耻，但是想到比起夜不归宿的游兴，王更愿意选择待在自己身边——什么的，也便从没有拒绝过对方这样的行为。而现在，圣杯战争休战已有数月，季节也从寒冬转变为了暖春，原本和对方之间的关系绝对不能说是良好的自己竟也已经全然适应了每天早上第一时间感受到来自对方暖到心里的体温与视线这件事。

……所以面对这样突如其来的冷清，不由地便会产生一些小小的疑惑。

“……王……？”

整理着前发慢慢地从床上撑起身子，环视着四周唤着自己的从者。

然后在彻底坐起来的那一瞬间，看到金色的粒子开始在床边汇聚。

……在这个房间里却一直保持着灵体化什么的，到底是怎么——

脑中的问题还没有完全成型便消散无踪，取而代之的是一阵嗡嗡大作的警铃声。

……金色的甲胄和无慈悲的红瞳。就像是刚刚被自己召唤出来的时候那样轻蔑又冷酷的气场。

他不由得僵直了脊背，一动都不敢动地看着面前绝对的王者。

“……王、王啊……到底、是”

“……喂，你（おい、貴様）。”

本就摇晃得支离破碎的声音在对方毫不容情的镇压下消散。他一下子咬住了下唇等着对方接下来的话语。

对方危险地眯起鲜红的瞳孔，居高临下地俯视着他。

“说明一下现在的情况（今この状況を説明しろ）！”

他身形微微一颤。

“……现在这个状况、是（今この状況って）……”

对方舌尖一啧，本就难看的表情中甚至溢出了些许杀气。

“……所以说，是‘那个’的事情啊（だから、アレのことだ）！”

说着，被甲胄包裹的手臂抬起。金属无机质的摩擦声中，手指指向的是自己置于身前的右手。

那里，证明着自己和对方的联系的两画红色令咒鲜明地刻在白皙的手背上。

“那个是怎么回事，杂种（アレはどういうことだ、雑種）！”

声音中的愤怒愈发明晰，似乎下一秒就要喷薄而出。

“——为什么我会和你这种结下契约并且在此现界啊（何故我は貴様ごときと契約してここで現界しておるのだ）？！”

安稳的日常开始崩塌了。

2.

“……王不记得了么。”

那之后用尽浑身解数地压下了眼前的王者的怒气，现在对方尽管还没有解除甲胄也没有对自己的放下戒心，可好歹能够坐下听自己讲话了。

时臣扣上西装外套上的最后一枚扣子，长吐出一口气，调整了一下情绪，才再一次转过身去，面对着坐在椅子上的王，垂在身边的双手手指蜷曲，再张开。

“……这一次圣杯战争的事情。……我的事情。”

金色的王者鼻腔一哼，冷声道：

“……看样子是啊。这里的事情，还有你的事情，全部都不记得。没有立刻杀了你，也是因为看到你的手背上有我的令咒，所以做出了杀了你就会影响到我现界的判断，仅此而已，绝对不是因为承认了你就是我的master这件事。——这一点你可不要搞错啊，魔术师。”

“……”

他咬紧了后牙，缓慢地抬起了右手，抚在了自己隐隐作痛的左胸前，缓缓地弯下了身子。

“……是。”

“啊，还有。”

金色的粒子开始飘散，但不带一丝温情的声音却仍然持续不断地像冰水一样从头顶浇下来。

“之前发生了什么我不知道，也不再去追究。但是之后——如果再发生今天早上那样将不堪入目的睡脸呈现在我面前这样的事情的话，做好不要那颗脑袋的准备。”

金色的身影彻底消失在了面前。

他久久弯折着身子，右手死死抓紧了左胸前的衣服，听见自己虚弱的“是”的一声凌落在了死寂的空气之中。

3.

远坂时臣曾经只是一个道具。

因为“远坂”这个姓氏而不得不背负的家族的悲愿。从懂事起就为了那个自己甚至不能理解是什么的目标而远离世间接受艰苦的锻炼。因为没有才能所以便需要花费更多的努力，而那努力的结果便是一个除了那最终的目标其他一概从头脑和身体里面除去的优秀的魔术师（人偶）。第四次圣杯战争开始之后，自己更是舍弃了最后可以称为依恋的家人，全身心地投入到了这场争斗之中。

……那样的只作为远坂家的道具而生的自己，除了那虚无缥缈的“根源”以外，可以说是一无所有。

然而，圣杯可能存在缺陷的消息，却将支撑自己存在的这最后也是唯一的目标彻底击碎了。

出错的圣杯。停止的战争。错误的原因不明。战争再开的时日难以预测。——到此为止的人生全部只是为了这场战争的自己彻底陷入了混乱。一方面，自己要一边作为冬木的管理者处理各种善后事务一边作为御三家之一的魔术师调查圣杯的缺陷从而忙得不可开交，然而另一方面，“远坂时臣”这个存在自身却因为目标的失却而陷入了无所适从的茫然无措。

……而王对自己伸出手，就是在那个时候。

也许是自己展露出来的慌乱终于引起了王的兴趣，从被召唤那一日起就从没给过自己好脸色的王偏偏在那个时候开始向自己展露他的慈悲。现在回想起来，彼时他大约只是看到了自己内心的动摇而一时兴起想要找个新玩物，但对于存在本身已经出现裂痕的自己来说，仅仅是那一点点的“一时兴起”也足够让自己多年来所构筑的作为“道具”存在的外壳以难以预料的速度迅速剥落——然后，终于，在那王者近乎某种神圣的指引的目光下，自己从一个完美的“魔术师”堕落成了一个普通的“人类”。

……不，或者该说，是脱下了“魔术师”的外壳，回归到了一个普通的“人类”吗。

——因为原本，“远坂时臣”这个存在，就只是一个没有才能的、平庸的普通人而已啊。

时臣站在和教会的通信器前，盯着通信器的发声口兀自发着呆。

……那之后，面对变成了一个普通的“人”的自己，王似乎变得愈发温柔起来了。不管一开始他会来接触自己是因为一时兴起还是一些什么别的理由，后来的温柔是无可否认的真切。

而这温柔，对于正处于混乱漩涡正中的自己来说，无疑便成了无可或缺的重要支柱。最初虽然完全不知道该如何应对，但慢慢地也便习惯下来，然后，沉醉其中。

直至现在，在圣杯战争完全不知何时才能够再开的温和的日常之中，自己甚至开始觉得，这样的日子就永远持续下去，似乎也不错。

——而当意识到这种想法的一刻，自己便不得不承认，自己已然彻底离开了那个“魔术师”的箱庭，进入了那金色王者的庭院。

并且无路可退。

然而。

——昨晚圣杯似乎突然发生了一些异变，全阵营的servant都或多或少受到了影响。有的是没有办法灵体化，有的是无法再使用宝具……绮礼那边的Assassin现在是只有其中一个分身可以现界的状况……时臣君那边，大概就是Archer记忆的欠落吧……但是很遗憾，在圣杯自身的缺陷都没有解明的当下，要解决这样的异变恐怕很困难……所以时臣君，虽然我也知道你很辛苦，但是没办法，只能请你忍耐一时了。

璃正神父的声音不断回荡在耳边，像是延延不断的丧钟一样向自己传递着噩耗。

……确实就如璃正神父所说，在圣杯自身的状况都不甚明了的现时点，想要解决这样大规模的异变几乎相当于是不可能。而如果一直这样下去的话，最坏的情况——王就会一直这样，一直不记得自己地——

“……喂，你（おい、貴様）。”

不意间背后响起了熟悉又陌生的声音。他身子一僵，随后转过身去。

金色的王不知何时出现在门口，正双手抱胸地靠在门框上，冷冷地看着自己。

“……王。”

因为难以接受对方那不带任何温度的目光，所以深深地折下了腰去，右手手心按在了左胸口上。

“是怎么（いかがなさいまし）——”

“是说叫‘时臣’吗。你是说我现在这欠落的记忆是被暴走的圣杯夺走了吗。（時臣と言ったか。貴様は我の欠落した記憶は聖杯とやらに奪われたとでもいうのか。）”

仍然毫无听完自己发言的耐心地打断了自己的话，并且毫无音调起伏地问出了这样的问题。

……这是，把刚才自己和璃正神父的对话都听去了吗。

意识到这一点，便也放弃了无意义的隐瞒，轻吐出一口气，道：

“……是的，恐怕是如此（はい、恐らく）。”

“……哈。无聊。（はっ。つまらん。）”

却没想到，得到了这样的回复。

“你以为我是谁，怎么会允许这样的事情发生！（我を誰だと思っておる。そんなことあってたまるか！）”

“……？”

因为过于不明所以，所以实在没有忍住微微抬起身子，看向对方。

“……但是您的记忆现在确实（しかし御身の記憶は確かに）——”

“确实我的记忆现在是缺失的。但是那绝不会是因为‘被圣杯夺走了’这样无聊的理由。”

对方半眯着眼，微挑着下巴，表情鄙夷又不屑。

“如果你还是我的master的话也应该清楚吧？作为天上天下独一无二的王的我怎么会被那种奇怪的东西随意夺走了记忆。”

“……那么又是因为……”

“是我自己。”

“……诶？”

“所以说，是我自己把那个记忆封存起来了啊。”

心脏像被针扎过一样疼起来了。

“……诶、您自己……这、就是说……”

……即使到了做这种事情的地步也想要忘记自己的事情、吗……

这个念头呼啸着滚过脑海。他觉得自己的动摇毫无遮掩地尽数体现在了自己颤抖的声音上。

金色的王者见状却不合时宜地愉悦上挑了嘴角。

“怎么，你这家伙，被我自主忘掉是那么辛苦的事情吗？（なんだ貴様、我自らに忘れられたことがこんなに辛いか？）”

他猛地眨了一下眼，然后立刻再一次弯下了腰。

“……不、不是，您做什么是您的自由，我都无权干涉，我只是——只是——”

……感到了连粉饰都做不到的痛苦、而已。

王者一声轻哼。

“……嘛，算了。虽然看你这家伙手忙脚乱的样子也是一种兴致，但我也无意一直被误认为是受了那什么圣杯的剥夺才失去记忆的。所以现在先优先给你解释这个原因，你听好。”

他于是收了声，保持着弯着腰的姿态，静静地听了下去。

“听好（いいか），虽然只是猜测，但根据我现在的感觉和你刚才得到的关于圣杯暴走的信息，我觉得我现在欠落的记忆，是因为昨晚为了防止圣杯对我记忆的侵害，我自己将那部分记忆封装在意识的深层了。所以现在我才会无法回忆起来和那份记忆有关的事情吧。”

十分平铺直叙的口吻。

但是他在理解了其含义之后却一下子激动了起来，忍不住直起身子抬高声音道：

“……那、那么！您是否可以自己解封那部分记忆——”

“不行（ならぬ）。”

却被干脆地否定了。

“……为、为什么？”

“因为我现在已经‘忘记’了啊。——你自己也不能强行‘想起’已经‘忘记了’的事情吧（貴様とて「忘れた」ことを「思い出す」ことが叶うまい）？”

……理所当然的事情。

他在短暂的愣怔后慢慢冷静下来地想。

……确实，对于王自身来说，想要“记起”一段“已被忘却”的记忆，大概是不可能的吧。但是，好消息是，那段记忆并不是彻底“消失”，而是被掩藏在他的意识深处了。虽然靠他自己的力量大概无法顺利地找出，但是如果有外力能够介入的话，也许那段记忆就能再一次浮上水面——

这样想着，忍不住便开口道：

“……我会想办法、让王恢复记忆的。”

金色的王听罢，玩味地挑起了一边的眉毛。

“哦——说出了这样的话吗（ほう――そう来か）。虽然说对王者说出这样狂妄自大的话本身难以饶恕，但是你的那个眼神却是很有意思。……是么，即便做出对本王不敬的举动，你也要让本王恢复记忆吗？”

半是审视半是威胁的话语。

他吞咽了一口口水，缓缓点了点头。

“……是的。我……不管做什么，都一定要让王恢复记忆。”

“……有趣。”

王一声哼笑，道。

“那么你就随意尝试便可。从我自己来说能不能想起你这样的杂种的事情完全没有影响，但是就旁观你挣扎的过程也不失为一种乐趣。”

这样说着，轮廓开始化为金色颗粒消散。

“——你就尽情地为了那些无关紧要的记忆奋斗吧。——时臣。”

只留下这样一句充满了邪魅笑意的话回荡在空气里面。

他伫立在当场，看着王刚才站立过的位置，不自觉地用力握紧了双手的手掌。


	14. CCCネタを書いてみた（4）

4.

精神体的形式潜入人的意识深层，在那里对记忆之核进行操作，这样的高阶魔术。但是因为人的意识之中都会有自主的排外装置，所以外来的精神体在抵达记忆之核之前就有可能会被攻击甚至消灭。又因这样的魔术消耗极大、风险极高，所以甚少有先例，故而也无法判明被消灭的精神体是否能够回到原先的身体之中。但是，根据推论，如果精神消灭，那么肉体即使续存，也无法维持正常的人类活动……

“——大概类似于这样（というようなことですが）……”

时臣将自己连日查阅魔导书终于搜寻出的方法如实复述给吉尔伽美什，而后换了一口气，躬下身，将右手置于左胸前，恭敬而决然道：

“……虽然臣下对王的意识擅自进行操作是很大的不敬，但是还请王批准我这样做。”

头顶上，鲜红的视线像是在打量新奇的玩具一样来来回回。

“……你这家伙，倒真是会说出一些令人颇感兴趣的话啊（それにしても貴様、なかなか面白いことを言うではないか）。——怎么，就那么想要让我恢复记忆，以至于要冒这么大的风险都无所谓吗？”

没有回答可否，而是先问了这样的问题，像是要通过自己的回答来决定最终的恢复。

他按在胸前的指尖微微用力，声音仍然坚定。

“……是的。”

“又是为何？——你也应该明白的，现在的我虽然没有记忆，但也维持着和你的契约，虽然并非我愿但也好歹是master和servant的关系，想用的时候用了那个什么令咒之类的也可以对我进行强制命令。更何况现在圣杯战争已经停战，本来你就没有面对什么威胁。所以即便我不恢复记忆，对你来说应该也没有什么影响——是这样的吧？”

……完全合理的论理。

他慢慢直起身子，看向对方。

上挑的嘴角，审视的视线。

——全然的，混了神之血液的裁定者的表情。

他轻咬了一下下唇，仍然置于左胸口上的右手手指不自觉地用力，握皱了那里的衣襟。

……对方说的论理完全是合理而正确的。然而。

“……即使如此，我也要找到您失去的那部分记忆。”

严肃又郑重地，他一字一字地慢慢说道。

“——因为在您失却的那部分记忆里，有我现在这样存在在这里的理由。”

片刻沉默。

而后。

“……噗、哈哈哈哈——”

一阵突如其来的大笑。

他有些惊异地睁大双眼看着面前捧腹大笑的裁定者，一时不知道该做出什么反应。

而王者笑弯了的双眼中却似乎有着一些异样的光亮。

“哈，我还说你是为了什么要为了一些无关紧要的事情做出那样自我牺牲的举动，结果没想到竟是这样充满私欲的理由——什么啊，难道‘魔术师’这种生物，都是会为了这种自我中心的理由而去随便动别人的记忆的家伙吗？”

听起来像是责骂的话，在夹杂其中的笑意里面失却了本来的意味。

他甚是不明所以地愣了一会儿，犹豫到底应该如何回答这个问题，但最终还是选择将自己的本心原本道出。

“……诶诶，是呢。如果要说的话，确实只是为了我自己的理由，而要冒着极大风险触碰您的记忆。但是这并不是因为是魔术师才会这样做。不如说，如果是魔术师的话，根本不会采取这样高投入低回报的举动吧。……我会执意这样做，并不是因为我是魔术师，也不是因为我是您的master，而只是因为我是‘远坂时臣’这个普通又愚蠢的人类——仅此而已啊。”

说着，微微眯起双眼，像是在怀念着什么似地微笑起来了。

“——而且说到底，告诉‘远坂时臣’这个普通又愚蠢的人类可以遵从自己欲望地向您伸出手的，就是您自己啊。”

笑声不知何时止住了。

恢复了裁定者神情的王的眼中比刚才多了一些兴趣盎然。

“虽然本王不想被区区杂种随便摆弄记忆，但是见证你挣扎的结局也是不错的选择。……而且在我失去的这段记忆里面我和你之间到底发生了什么也很令人在意啊。”

“……这是说……”

“——准了（許す）。”

自己期待的结论就这样简洁明了从对方的唇中滑出。

“——你可不要让我失望啊，时臣。”

他看着面前没有灵体化地离开的王者，几秒怔忡之后深深躬下了身子来掩盖自己欣喜上扬的唇角。

“——是的，吾王。”


	15. CCCネタを書いてみた（5-8+extra完结）

5.

“……那么（それでは）。”

将王者安置在自己房间的床铺上，然后拉过一把椅子自己坐在床边，像是要让自己镇定下来地吐出一口气，并向躺在床上的人伸出了右手。

“……虽然心知不敬，但是为了法术的进行，还请您握住我的手。”

“……准了（許す）。”

王者无所谓地用左手握住了自己的右手。手心传来的温度让他刚刚平静下去的心绪又是一阵波动。

小幅度地摇了摇头，试图让自己尽快进入可以施法的状态，却听床上的人突然张口道：

“我可不会帮你的啊，时臣（我は手伝わんぞ、時臣）。”

眨了眨眼睛看向对方，映入眼帘的是一脸微妙的笑容，眉眼的每一个细节都在表达着“自己只是个旁观者绝不会插手”的意思一般。

他吞咽一下，小小地点了一下头。

“……是的。我明白。（はい。承知の上です。）”

“是么。”

王者点了点头，突然又想起什么地问道：

“说起来，如果你的精神体在我的意识中消失了，我会如何？”

“……文献上没有记录，但是根据推测，如果实行法术的人消失不见的话，您自然会醒来吧。……就像是，身体排除了有害的病毒就会康复一样。”

“唔，虽然那样也好，但是这样的结局可是太扫兴了啊。（ふむ、それはそれで良いのだが、そのような結末はあまりにもつまらんな。）”

这样说着，嘴角勾起像是威胁又像是挑衅的弧度。

“所以说时臣，我已经宽大地允许你对我进行这样的魔术了，你可千万不要弄出那样扫兴的结局给我看啊。”

他在理解了这句话的含义之后，觉得手心里握着的温度一下子融进了心里，让脸上的表情也跟着放松下来了。

“……我会尽力（善処します）。”

6.

下坠。

下坠。

在一片密闭的黑暗中，他感到自己在不断地下坠。

四周一片真空一样的静谧，甚至连下坠时划过耳边的风声都没有。四下无人。孤立无援。只有下坠的感觉是真实的。

他就这样不断、不断地下坠，向着下方远处逐渐清晰起来的一片光源——

再次回过神来的时候，自己已经不知何时脱离了那片黑暗，来到了一个浮游着的空间之中。

四周是无尽的幽蓝，脚下是玻璃一样透明的通道。

……眼前，是抱着双臂满面兴味看着自己的王。

“来了吗，杂种。”

在自己反应过来之前，对方先向自己搭起了腔。

“让本王在这里等这么久，可是天大的不敬啊。”

“……诶、诶……？”

因为不能确定眼前的王者到底是什么情况而完全无法做出像样的回复，只是慌乱地将脑海中浮现出的问题问出了口：

“……您、您是被封存的——”

“不，不是（いや、違うな）。”

还没问完便被似乎早就料想到自己要问什么的对方打断。

“我还是那个没有记忆的我，只是现在受了你的法术的影响，以‘本能’的形式存在在这个空间里面。至于你要找的——看。”

说着手指指向了身后。

——一堵巨大的墙体矗立在一条直线的透明通道尽头。墙面上，是一个和墙体同等巨大的、以双手被钉在墙上沉睡的姿势存在着的，英雄王的像。

“……”

过于意料之外的景象让他瞪大了眼睛半张着口却半天发不出声音。

眼前的王见他如此，低声笑了起来。

“怎么，你这家伙，看那个巨大的‘我’看入迷了吗？（なんだ貴様、あの巨大な「我」に見入ったか？）”

他这才后知后觉地回神，无措地快速眨着眼睛。

“……啊、不……”

眼前的王仍然笑着，道：

“嘛，像我这样天上天下独一无二的美的存在被做成那样大的雕像，你这样的杂种会看入迷也是正常的。……但是可别忘了你是来干嘛的啊。那个里面应该就是我封存起来的记忆，如果想让那记忆恢复的话只要想办法将那墙壁打破便可。……嘛，不过，这也是你先能顺利到达那墙壁之后的事情了。”

“……”

他闻言，混乱的脑海一下子便冷静了下来。

……是了。自己来到这里，目的只有一个，那就是打破那面墙，重新释放自己的王被封存起来的记忆。其它的事情在这个目的面前，都是无关紧要的。

这样想着，他又一次用心观察起了这个空间。

通向那面墙壁的通路只是一条不长不短的直路，然而，看似没有任何难度的路上却能感受到数重危险的气息。

……那个大概就是人深层意识中的“排外装置”吧。而自己，只要还被面前的这个王认为是“外人”，就没有任何破解那个装置的可能。如果要越过那些装置去到那面前近前的话，自己这个精神体无疑会受到巨大的创伤。只是，旁边这个王已经明确表示了不会帮助自己，也没有任何要亲自去到那面墙下的意图，这样的话，自己便不能指望任何外援，只有硬着头皮向前这一途。

“……”

他目测着这段路的距离和将要受到的损伤，微微蹙起了眉头。

……该说是、勉强能到达吗……又或者……

“……王。”

几度思索之后，他沉下声音，唤道。

“什么？”

身边的人因为他声音里的严肃也稍微收敛了些戏谑。

他偏头看了看对方，微微笑了笑。

“……王在我来之前说了吧，让我不要弄出太扫兴的结局。”

“……啊啊，是啊。”

“我自己也完全和王是同一个想法。……但是，万一、万一真的变成了那样——”

停下来，抿了抿嘴唇，才又道。

“……还请王回去之后切断和我的肉体的契约，和绮礼重新结下主仆关系吧。”

“……”

金色的王者有些不满地眯起了眼睛。

“……怎么了你，说这些软弱的话。”

他苦笑一声，道：

“……这是没有办法的事情。人在面对未卜的未来的时候总是得先交代一些什么才能安心。”

“……这个‘交代’就是毫无责任地把自己的从者送给别人吗？”

“……不，不是这样的，吾王。”

他将脸上的苦笑慢慢舒展成柔软地笑意，认真又轻松地道：

“——是希望自己喜欢的人能够获得更好的未来啊。——吉尔伽美什。”

说完这句话，他便将王者惊诧的脸甩在了身后，步伐坚定地向那面高墙走去。

7.

……疼。

虽然精神体的所感是否能用“疼”来形容他并不清楚，但是如果非要用一个词来说明他现在的感受的话，那便是“疼”了。

……一种从身体内部开始腐坏、溶解一般的、无法做出其它任何更加具体的解释的疼痛。

他微微弓着背，右手使劲掐住左边大臂，拖着愈发沉重的步伐向那面墙走去。

……身体愈发不听使唤——他甚至已经能看到自己身上一处一处的残缺——但是精神却没有受到任何影响得清明。这就是以精神体存在的好处吗，直到消失前的最后一刻都能保持清醒——什么的，他一边向前缓慢地移动，一边有些讽刺地这样想着。

……不过。

又一次穿过一道看不见的屏障，他因为体内雷击一般的剧痛而停下来粗重地喘息。

……不管怎样说，自己还是离那面墙进了的。如果按照现在这样的进度，大概可以刚刚好——

“喂，杂种，辛苦的话就这样逃走也没关系啊。”

耳边突然响起那个熟悉的声音。

他没有回头，不知道对方脸上的表情，但却隐约觉得这声音里面少了些隔岸观火，多了些感同身受。

他勉强地向上扯了扯唇角。

“……不，我不会逃走的。”

同初始时一样坚定地这样说完，又一次挪动了脚步。

“……”

背后沉默了一会儿。

“你的真意到底为何（貴様の真意はどこにある）。”

又传来了这样的问话。

他更加上扬了嘴角，边走边道：

“我的真意什么的，不是早就告诉您了么——我不管发生什么，都要取回您的记忆。仅此而已。”

“……”

又是片刻沉默。

“你刚才说你对我抱有倾慕之意。……如果只是因为这一点的话，即便没有那些记忆我也说不定能和你再度成为那样的关系啊？为何要执着于之前的记忆？”

“……”

又到了一道屏障之前。他停下来，紧紧咬住下唇，然后抬起脚，一下跨了过去。

一阵由内到外的剧烈的疼痛之后，视线似乎也开始变得模糊不清了。

“……喂，时臣。”

来自后面的声音听得也不甚真切了，但是他的笑容却丝毫没有褪去。

“……是呢。为什么要执着于之前的记忆，什么的啊……”

几次粗重的呼吸，他再一次向前一点点地挪动了起来。

“这个我其实之前也已经说过了啊——因为那些记忆里，有我现在存在在这里的理由，啊。”

“……这到底是什么意思。”

“……”

眼前一下子浮现出很多画面。那些昏暗混沌的日子里面，唯有那仿佛要看进自己心底金发红眸是唯一的真切的画面。

他轻笑起来，道：

“……在那些最痛苦的日子里，我差点要迷失自己的存在方式的时候，是您拉住我的手，把我引到了一个正常的‘人类’应该走的道路上——说我因此获得了新生都不为过。因为有那个时候您的指引，我才能舍弃之前‘魔术师’的外壳，作为一个‘人类’安心地追求自己想追求的事物——才能自己说服自己敞开心怀，承认自己对您的敬慕。……所以说，那些记忆——那些也许在现在的您看来完全不值一提的记忆——对我来说至关重要。”

停下来喘口气，借此缓解了一下身体之中的痛楚，而后又继续道：

“……我的痛苦，我的挣扎，我的觉悟——以及我终于下定了的、要和您在一起的决心——所有这些‘过去’都是‘现在’的我之所以能存在的原因；而您在熟知所有这一切的基础上还能对我展现的温柔，则是我‘未来’能够继续这样存在的支撑。……所以，如果，所有这些都被您全然忘记，那么您对我再怎么好，那也是不完整的——那样的关系，我不愿意（私は嫌です）。”

话语间，最后一道屏障无形地矗立在了自己面前，散发出比之前的屏障都要强烈的排外感。

他停下来，深深吸进一口气，又无比缓慢地吐了出来。

“……所以说。”

他透过最后的屏障，看向近在咫尺的高墙。

墙体上，巨大的英雄王的像仿佛在沉睡，容颜平静而安详。

他掐在左胳膊上的右手更加用力，指甲几乎要剜进肉里。

“……所以说，即便冒着会在这里消失的危险，我也要将您的记忆找回来。——这是远坂时臣作为一个对您心怀爱意的人类的，此生到现在为止最大程度上的任性。您可以不理解，但是还请您不要否认。——因为我、是如此地——”

抬起脚。

“想要再一次地见到——”

向前——

“——您眼底那慈悲的温柔啊——”

一瞬间，所有的疼痛尽数消失了。

“……诶、”

他眨眨眼，觉得刚才已经模糊一片的视线也一下子恢复了明晰。低头看看，发现自己残缺不全的身体也已经恢复了完好。

自己的面前，目的地的高墙安静地矗立着。猛然回头，却发现刚才自己那样痛苦地经过了的所有那些屏障的气息都已经消失了。

“……诶……”

向通道的起点看去，那里，金色的王者双手抱臂地面向着自己。

他看不清楚对方脸上的表情。但他却不知为何能察觉对方是在笑——柔和地，认同地。

“……王……”

“……哼，如果被人这样强烈地渴求却还不施予一些仁慈什么的，就未免太没有王者的气度了啊。”

隔着一段距离传来的声音里面有些别扭的温柔。

“障碍已经都清除了。……快点去吧（さっさと行け）。”

“……”

他在短暂地怔忡之后忍不住地微笑起来，躬下身子右手置于左胸，向那个并不记得自己但却消除了对自己的排斥英雄王深深行礼。

“……感激不尽。王。”

然后转回身子，一步步走到那堵高墙之下，深呼吸，伸出手。

而就在自己的指尖触碰到墙体的一刻。

“……时臣。”

背后响起了开始消散的声音。

“——珍重啊（大事にしろよ）。”

他轻点了一下头，然后闭上双眼，念动了最后的咒语。

面前的墙体眨眼工夫便消失无踪。

8.

睁开眼时，天旋地转，视界模糊。

而在一片缺少现实感的旋转之中，只有自己右手心里面的温度是无比确实的。

使劲闭上眼，调整了一下呼吸，才又一次地缓缓睁开。

慢慢安定下来的世界之中，一双红瞳正在自己面前毫无遮拦地盯着自己。

而那红瞳的深处，正是自己不惜抛出性命去追求的——

“——时臣。”

慈悲的温柔。

下一秒，自己便被一个温暖的怀抱紧紧地拥住了。

四肢瘫软，手脚冰冷。但即便如此，他还是慢慢抬起了自己铅一样重的左胳膊，环上了对方的后背。

“……辛苦了啊，时臣（ご苦労だったな、時臣）。”

柔和的声音低语在耳边。他懈下身上所有最后的力道地缓缓阖上双眼，将脸颊靠上了对方的颈子。

“……欢迎回来，吾王——吉尔伽美什。”

“啊啊。”

顷刻间便降临的安宁睡意里，他无比笃实听到的最后的话语。

“——我回来了，时臣。”

Fin.

Extra.

“——我相信你一定会来找我，时臣。”

“——我也相信您一定会回来的，吾王。”

Real Fin.


End file.
